Sweet Sacrifice
by silverbella
Summary: They were hunters, on a mission to hunt down their greatest enemy. They thought that his death would be enough. Will one year be enough time to undo what has been done and save one innocent soul? Is trusting a vampire the only way out of this mess?
1. We will rise again

**Title: SWEET SACRIFICE**

**Author:** Silverbella

Second part of the **Raising Hell **trilogy

**Rating and warnings:** strong T for all the spilled blood, violence, angst and mature language

**Genre:** adventure, humour and mystery

**Spoilers: **pretty much everything

**Full summary**: They were hunters, on a mission to hunt down their greatest enemy. They thought that would be enough, but one death and one sacrifice chained them to their mission. All Hell broke loose and Balance shifted in the wrong direction. Demons scattered around the world and began their little play. Will one year be enough time to undo what has been done and save one innocent soul? Is trusting a vampire Sentinel who keeps too much secrets from them, the only way of saving Dean from the eternal damnation?

**Timeline**: Starting after the events in All Hell breaks loose one and two. Slightly AU, but keeps up with the show.

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own the Winchester brothers or Supernatural or Warner Bros. for that matter. Would I be doing this if I owned them??

**A/N:** It is really necessary to read the story **Blaze of glory** since this is the sequel.

**PROLOGUE **

**WE WILL RISE AGAIN**

_Holding on to you like broken glass  
Every touch cuts deeper than the last  
I know I should leave  
But it feels so good to bleed  
Poison kisses lock us in this cage  
Our lives got twisted in this masquerade  
I can't seem to shake this incurable need  
This endless addiction I feed  
Angels on fire  
They fall from the sky  
Heaven and Hell will be burning tonight  
Covered in ashes I cry out your name  
And out of the flames we will rise again  
Run in to the shadows where we hide  
Bodies tender as our worlds collide  
Nothing is sacred and everything's wrong  
But you and I keep holding on  
No temptation is my sin  
Not my darkest deepest whim  
We will rise_

**HOPE SENT THEM AN UNEXPECTED ALLY...**

_"__Gentlemen, this is Sariel Draconis." Carl pronounced and locked eyes with Sariel.  
"Are you evil?" suddenly Sam asked her.  
"No. I am just… wicked…" she replied with obvious snarky remark, but her face was straight._

_"__Dude, she is a vampire." Dean said after few minutes of silence and Sam grunted.  
"Is that your only argument in this matter?" Sam asked.  
"Well… I think it is enough for me." Dean was stubborn._

**ANSWERS WERE ANSWERED…**

_"__Yellow eyed?" Sariel asked Sam and suddenly draw Dean's attention.  
"You are familiar with him?"  
"Not personally, but it is strange. Half-breeds that usually dwell in our plane have crimson pupils. I have never heard of a demon that has yellow eyes." Sariel started thinking about all the types demons that existed._

_"__Because it wasn't evident. He isn't constantly in our realm. He returns back to his shit-hole. Oh, bloody hell. I haven't surfed the ether for years now. I don't know how we missed two attacks. Even worse, what if this ones weren't the only one?"  
"Whoa, you are saying that you have a channel to them?" Dean asked perplexed.  
"It is not a channel per se. It is a crossover where we, sentinels, sense their presence. We can manipulate the astral field that is around us and use it to sent their sorry arses back to Hell. We are the keepers of the balance in another word. We stand as guards on the bridge between Heaven, Hell and Earth, this plane." Sariel answered._

**LIGANCIES WERE MADE...**

_"__It is not your regular tattoo. This is ink mixed with holy water and tattoos are designed to work with the astral field that surrounds you so they can protect you from possession, curses or getting controlled by spirits. Since you are not a psychic like our fellow predator standing over there, you will not be able to weal the powers of the tattoo but it will protect you." Priest explained and stole a glance at the ebony haired woman with a dark glare on her face.  
"Interesting… Alright. If you think it will help." Dean looked at Sariel.  
"I don't think that. I know that." She spoke quietly and venomously._

_Scarlet droplets fell into the bowl and the ink started sizzling. Sariel took the dagger and mixed the liquid until it became gradually ticker. When it was finished she looked at her wrist which already healed.   
Sariel took the bowl and returned to the room where they were waiting for her thinking about the consequences of this actions. She knew what this meant and how Dean will be bound to her the same way she is bound to Midnite. After this is done, there is no coming back and as she turned her gaze to the priest, he knew it too.  
They were one step closer to either doom or victory. She heard voices before she entered the room and sneered at the conversation those two were having._

**SACRIFICES WERE MADE...**

_"__NO!!!! You can save him. Bring him back… He can't be gone." Dean begged desperately, but she couldn't do anything anymore._

_"__Can't you do anything?" Bobby came to her and asked her quietly.  
"I am not allowed… The Balance…" she stammered and bit the inside of her cheek._

_"__How long?"  
Silence. He just looked at her and then at the wall above her head.  
"How long do you have????" she hissed again.  
"One year." He finally cracked and eyed her seriously. "I don't regret so don't lecture me."  
Dean caught a glimpse through the window of Sam getting in the car and waiting for them. Sariel turned around and matched his glare.  
"Sweet sacrifice." She just stated and passed him._

**THEN ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE...**

_"__Is this what..?" Bobby asked her mortified.  
"Yeah, take cover." Sariel suggested trying to stop the vault from turning around. "I am not believing this… What a fucked up thing to do!!! How dare they??? Lunatics…"  
She swore to whatever God is with them at the moment that when she meats that demon, she will rip him apart inch by inch.  
"Oh, no!!" Bobby piped out and Ellen looked at him in worry.  
"What is it?"  
"It is Hell. Take cover." Both Bobby and Sariel shouted at the same time._

**ONE FIGHT WAS OVER...**

_"__Only one bullet, vampire. You are selfish enough to even take the joy of killing me out of Dean's hands?" demon smiled darkly at her.  
"Of course not…" she smirked and pointed her gun at him.  
Then demon noticed it. The gun in her hand wasn't Colt. It was one of hers. The right holster on her thigh was empty. Demon turned around to snatch the gun out of Dean's hand using his powers, but a shower of bullets in his arm, upper torso and legs cause him pain and scrambled with his concentration.  
Dean shot him with the last bullet smiling with satisfaction at him. The demon fell to the floor and only Dean and Sariel left standing with their guns still pointed at it._

_"__I kinda can't believe it, Dean. I mean our whole lives, everything has been prepping for this and now I... I kinda don't know what to say. " Sam looked at the human lying in front of him.  
"I do." Dean kneels in front of the dead body. "That was for our mom, you son of a bitch."_

**ANOTHER FIGHT HAS JUST BEGAN...**

_"__I don't trust you." Sariel replied simply.  
"Great. We are the worst team fighting against evil there is." Sam told her.  
"And that is the sole reason why we will win…" she said to him and moved past him.  
Sam knew where she was going even without turning around. Sam wasn't able to speak with Dean now, but maybe Sariel was. Sam looked at her as on some sort of an equilibrium between the two of them.  
"You boys better be ready for this. The war has just began." Bobby told him._

_"__I hope you all ready for this." Sariel reached the cars and looked at Sam, Bobby and Ellen. "Cause it's gonna be one hell of a ride."   
"Yeah, the war has just began." Bobby said and eyed her carefully.  
"If war is what they want, then a war they shall get." Sariel replied calmly, her eyes blazing with fire.  
"We got work to do." Dean says and closes the trunk of his car, putting the Colt in it, Sam standing next to him._

Antique furniture and genuine Persian carpets decorated the office of Lady Sulla. A nineteenth-century ebony armoire, of Hungarian secession style, held her personal collection of historic weapons.

A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, surrounded by swaths of billowing fabric. A life-size wooden carving of a Grecian Muse dominated the back of the suite, ascending from the hardwood floor to the ceiling like Aphrodite rising from the foam.

A black haired woman with smaragd green eyes sat behind the large mahogany desk. The carved figure-head loomed behind her like a guardian angel. Despite the ongoing crisis, the woman's desktop was clean and meticulously organized. An antique hourglass rested next to an empty in-box.

Fountain pens, stationery, and a leather-bound journal were meticulously arranged atop the imposing desk. A skylight in the ceiling allowed the moonlight to fall across the floor. A Tiffany lamp added a touch of extra illumination.

Lady Sulla, the head of the Order of Sentinels, was an elderly woman who appeared to be in her late forties. A coal coat, which had the look of something that might have been worn by the naval commander of a bygone era, graced her dignified frame. An engraved signet ring glittered upon her right hand.

Despite her apparent age, no trace of infirmity could be seen in her mien or manner. Her cold green eyes were fully alert. A quiet authority radiated from her presence, along with a certain weary melancholy.

Suddenly, the big wooden doors slammed open and a pale man dressed all in black walked in. Lady looked at him with plain expression. She wasn't surprised by his presence. His black eyes glared at her. Actually, she was expecting him. The pale man elegantly walked to her and glared at her with his icy blue eyes.

"I see you got yourself comfortable." His black eyes were angry and cruel.

"I will never be comfortable with this position." Lady spoke in cold and emotionless voice.

"Oh really?" he snorted angrily at her and seated himself in the armchair in front of her desk without waiting for her permission. "One of the eldest immortal women doesn't believe that this position belongs to her?"

"You are walking a thin line here, Marcus. You have no reason to spread your venom at me. Go and yell at her." She knew that he didn't stand a chance in a fight with his own mother, or his own sister for that fact. "If you dare."

His anger rose quickly. Perhaps, too quickly. She's not going to tolerate this kind of behaviour in her presence. That childish and abrupt behaviour which was the consequence of his sudden lost of leadership.

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm getting a feeling that you are on her side." His lips were glowing with vicious and cruel smile but Lady was far from allowing him to be like this.

"My beloved apprentice..." she said that with great sarcasm and irony in her voice. "She is your sister… The daughter of the Vampire Imperium. The toughest Sentinel ever to walk the Earth. It is normal that you're terrified by her. You should be."

The male vampire was staring at her with great antagonism. Her mind hit the idea that he might turn on her. Well, he could only try. All the member of the Draconis line are so stubborn and rebellious. If you don't play like they want you to play, they can easily destroy you. A bad trait they inherited from their ancestor.

"She doesn't obey anyone anymore. You're the only one who can talk to her without actually getting a bullet in your forehead. And the only one who can understand what she's going thru." He grimly glared at her.

Once Marcus knew his sister, but not anymore. Not since she changed. And the person that was now racking havoc wasn't his dear Bella anymore. It was a cold and vicious killer. She was a traitor to her kind.

"Is the Council still at the stage of high alarm? Do they know the real reason why all of this is happening?? That bloody human, mortal, is the cause of this and his stupid brother. We should kill them both." her apprentice looked at her and now she started to be annoyed by him.

Lady frowned and regretted her obvious wrong decision to show similar interest in the younger twin out of pure hope that he might share his sister's powers. But that wasn't the case. Sariel is a far better warrior than he is. Sariel was able to inspire great loyalty and commandeer great armies which her younger brother never couldn't. Lady wondered whether that would be the case if Marcus was born first. Would Sariel be the one left in the shadow?

"Humans are not your concern. They are under her protection and nobody will so much as pull a hair of their heads." Lady hollered as Marcus drew back.

"All right." Marcus realized that she has won and this was over.

He stood up and calmly walked out of the door without a single backward glance. She knew too well that he was now a boiling cauldron of anger and resentment. _Well, he has all rights to be angry. Living in the shadows of his sister was a great burden to bear. But that doesn't concern me._

Lady lowered her gaze at the papers that lay before her. Sariel´s human companion Carl send her all the information on the problem at hand. Two men in their teenage years stared back at her from the papers. One had hazel eyes with a mischievous mirth glowing in them while the other had blue with an innocent glow to them.

Dean and Sam Winchester. Famous sibling hunters. Their father died a year ago because he sold his soul to save his oldest son. Now the oldest son did the same thing for his brother, but only he broke the rule and brought Sam from the dead. Incredible family.

Balance shifted and Lady could clearly feel the shadows coming at them. So many demons and evil souls came flowing out of that gate. And the only thing that stands between an outright chaos and bloodshed are Winchesters, Sariel and Midnite. What a team…

"You do realize that Marcus is right about one thing? That human is damned. By the blood that he carries. We need to do something about that." An eerie voice rose from the darkness.

Lady didn't even raise her head to acknowledge his presence. She knew why he is here. Why all the tides are suddenly changing. Why Marcus is pissed beyond recognition. It was all because of that bloody idiot Azazel. Oh, he just had to go and destroy everything they fought to keep in solid status quo between Heaven and Hell so Earth wouldn't be smashed in between like a little bug.

No wonder Sariel is so angry. She fought all those demons, spending all this time to send them back to Hell just to be released now again. And for what reason?? To create a Hellish army that will overthrown both Hell and Heaven. What a stupid plan.

Azazel shouldn't have even dared to go against the very principle of Hell. Lucifer rules there and that is the ending of that story. Azazel as one of the fallen angels couldn't have just kept his mouth shut?? But the thing that amazed and terrified the Lady was that Lucifer haven't found out what was going on in his little wasteland. And that could mean two things.

_One, he doesn't care anymore. Fire is fire. Let everything burn. Including Earth and Heaven. _

_Two, he forsake the leader's place and went somewhere. Vacation, maybe??_

The latter seems more logical to her, except that vacation part, because Lucifer would never even dream of going against God.

At this very moment she can't do anything. Yes, Sariel is bound by the laws, but as every other Draconis member, she is strong enough to break any rules whether they are put there by Heaven, Hell or Balance. The question is will she be strong enough to actually break them?

But in the meantime…

"Yes, the human is damned. But thankfully they have Sariel with them. She managed to kill Azazel. Which means she has the Colt back in her possession. Again…" Lady smirked and the black shadow came to stand in front of her table.

His black eyes had a golden pupil and he blinked at her couple of times before telling her the reason for his sudden arrival.

"You will have to raise Sentinels. If the escaped demons ever form into an army and actually get their leader, we will have to strike back and send them back to Hell. Sariel should have been more careful with what she does." He waved his dark head while his black locks bounced.

"Don't blame her. Don't you dare blame her!!!" Lady suddenly snapped and her usually peaceful eyes turned into amber fire and she raised from her chair. "She did what we ordered her to do. If we haven't told her that she shouldn't ever get in the way of destiny that boy wouldn't have died and his brother wouldn't have sold his soul to save him. If we haven't ordered the cardinal to keep her out of this until was too late, Azazel would have been dead long time ago. So don't you dare blame her. She was just following our orders."

The anger and raging flame that came out of her made the man step back.

"Sariel is unpredictable… Dangerous… She is a killer… We can't trust her or those humans." The man said with a quiver in his voice.

"She is exactly what we need. We can't play by the rules anymore because they have changed. Balance has shifted and now we are all vulnerable. I truly hope she will start breaking rules now." Lady said and waved her hand, dismissing the man.

Fire… It consumed everything. It was either a blessing or a greatest torment. But it was here and it was useful to humans. Especially during the Inquisition. They lost count of exactly how many people have been burned on the stake just because they were different.

Even though vampires were afraid of fire, Sariel never feared fire. Maybe because she got the chance to experience what true fire really is. Hell fire. Or perhaps it was her usual fearless nature working for her yet again?

Nevertheless, there she was. Standing in the middle of Holy Name Cathedral which replaced the Cathedral of Saint Mary and the Church of the Holy Name, both destroyed by the Great Chicago Fire in October 1871. Again, fire was the tool for the destruction of something.

Sariel just had to smile at the irony of her current situation. She was lighting a candle. The long stick in her hand that held a tiny spark at the end, helped her alight the candles. She was never a person to pray. She was always more practical, always more adapt in fighting than praying. Well, it was more practical at all time. But now she felt alone and she tried to seek some refuge, not being able to withstand her companions anymore.

At least with Carl she could talk. She missed Carl, but he was safer at Vatican.

Praying… Sariel didn't know how to pray. Actually, she didn't know how to pray like she meant it. God knows what lies in every single soul, right? Then what the hell are they all praying for?

Simple. Out of sense of security and consolation that out there might be someone who will actually listen to you. But Sariel was on her own now. Nobody to answer her prayers even if she directed them at the sky. She knew what is behind every single wall. How Heaven and Hell are squeezing Earth in between them. Damning humans to life of misery and sacrifice, blood and war, death and sadness. All because of the pent-up tension between the _titans_…

Sariel cringed. She could have already given up. She could have put her weapons down and let them handle this shit themselves. But she couldn't… Why, she didn't have the answers to that question.

One thing was sure. Demons opened the gate to Hell and hundreds of them ran out. Now it was up to her to bring them all back. It was up to her to save Dean and stop Sam from turning into their weapon. In that she was truly alone. Without anybody who will approach her and offer help. No, it was her mission to be the one to approach and offer help.

Suddenly she felt a slight movement behind her followed by slight breeze of air which only she felt. The little flames on the candles didn't even flinched. She heard distant sound of spreading wings and now the flames on candles moved. Sariel frowned because now she knew who came to see her.

"Time is fire, Sariel, for mortals. It consumes everything. It consumes them." the voice was silky, but to her it was more snobbish.

_Oh, for the sake of… Why am I constantly surrounded with either stupid idiots or raging philosophers???_ Sariel visibly frowned and turned around.

She was met with a man taller than her, handsome in that delicate way, with high cheekbones, and a narrow chin. His face was framed with golden locks and he had snapping green eyes. Prettily pale, body as feminine as masculine wrapped in a cream-colored Armani suit. An androgyny.

But the most amazing thing about him were his wings. His giant feathery wings that were taller than him and wide as much as two meters in every direction. But they weren't silvery white as it was written in the Bible. No, this were greyish and had black areas on them. Sariel knew that none of the angels, both on Earth and Heaven doesn't have white wings.

"What? Has there been a sale on fortune cookies?? You pay one and get five?" Sariel sneered at him.

The creature looked at her with his green eyes, his pupil suddenly becoming golden. His eyes looked at her, but she knew she was safe. Her mind was protected and she wasn't about to grant him entrance.

"I know you are angry…" the creature started as Sariel suddenly hissed at him, showing her true nature, her black eyes blazing with blue fury.

"That doesn't even begin to describe the state I am in. Do you know how have I spent getting all those demons back to Hell for them just to be released now? How many men have I lost in useless battles that have no meaning anymore? Huh? Do you know that?"

"I understand…" he started again, but her cold eyes stopped him.

"You don't understand anything, half breed. How could you? Neither one of you have ever been where I have been. Did what I had to do. I am the one who does the dirty job. Not you and your bloody celestial army. You have already dealt with them. Now is our time, right?" she sneered at him.

One week has passed since the incident in Wyoming. Time was running through her hands and she couldn't find a loophole in Dean's deal or a way to bring all those demons back to Hell. That started to make her angry which led to her intolerant state of mind.

"Some things are meant to happen. You can't stop the natural way of things…"

"The hell I can't." she growled.

"We need you to fix this. we never wanted for Sam to die or Dean to sacrifice himself. But that happened and now you can't do anything about that. You cannot go against the rules. Heaven demands your obedience." The creature told her firmly.

Something in Sariel snapped. Whether it was anger or just her nature, it snapped. Her face became emotionless and she sidestepped him.

"Then it is a good thing that I don't belong to your side." She smiled sardonically, her pale lips stretching into a thin line.

The creature stared astonished, shocked and terrified.

"You can't…"

"Oh, but I can…" she started walking away from him.

"You wont break the rules." he warned her.

"The rules are already broken. Now… New game, new rules. My game, my rules. They wanted this and I will be happy to give it to them. Because that is what this all is about. War and bloodshed."

"You wouldn't dare." But she would, he realized feeling suddenly that fear that kept hiding until now.

Sariel waved at him as she exited the great cathedral. The doors swiped behind her, creating a strong wind that blew out the candles.

The angel couldn't helped thinking that maybe she is right. That maybe there has to be some rule breaking to get through this. They have ran out of time and now they were forced to take desperate measures. And Sariel was willing to take them. Heaven's personal fallen angel will rise again from the fires of Hell just like back in the old days.

_Oh, Father, please protect her and her companions and make this sacrifice count for something. They are all we have. _The candles lit up again, but the cathedral was empty when the priest came walking in.


	2. Given up

**CHAPTER ONE **

**GIVEN UP**

* * *

_Wake in a sweat again  
Another day's been laid to waste in my disgrace  
Stuck in my head again  
Feels like I'll never leave this place there's no escape  
I'm my own worst enemy  
I've given up I'm sick of living  
Is there nothing you can say?  
Take this all away, I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me  
I don't know what to take  
Thought I was focused but I'm scared  
I'm not prepared  
I hyperventilate looking for help somehow somewhere  
And you don't care  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Put me out of my fucking misery_

* * *

Sam Winchester was pissed of. Actually beyond pissed off. His older brother is behaving like an ass. _AGAIN_. While Sam was desperately trying to find a way out of this situation. 

Sam understood why his brother made that deal. Well, not entirely, but he knew that Dean was capable of everything to protect his family. Or what is left of it. And now… He will die in one year time and Sam was suppose to just watch it??? _HELL NO!!!!_

Sariel, the female vampire who they met couple of months ago, also understood why Dean made that stupid deal. Sariel knows them for _couple of months _and yet she understands the idiotic psyche that is Dean's brain. But then again, she knows a lot. Whatever power, Heaven, Hell or Balance, that made her come their way, Sam was thankful that it did. Because if there is anybody that can get his brother out of this mess is her. What an irony. Besides, Sam needs somebody to watch his back right now. Somebody who knows what really is going on.

They have been fighting supernatural creatures for all their lives and now they depend on help of one of those supernatural creatures to save their sorry asses. Daddy would be so proud of them. no wonder he climb out of Hell. If only he could stay a little bit longer, but Sam was sure that now John went somewhere better. Maybe even seen their mother again.

_All of this would go much smoother if Dean wasn't behaving like an ass. Well, technically, he is always behaving like that, just now he is going overboard. Of course, this is Dean we are talking about here. God forbids that he goes down without causing a bang. But I wont let him go down and now even Sariel is hell bound on saving Dean. _

Though, she is rather pissed off because the demons have caused tremendous problems and she is left to pick up the pieces. You don't have to be a psychic to catch the anger and frustration rolling off her in waves. _I am not anymore. Psychic that is. At least I think so._

_The demon is dead so I have no connection with him anymore. Of course, Dean has no knowledge about this so I am just keeping my mouth shut. It is not that hard to keep it from Dean. Like I am incapable of keeping secrets… I mean really. It struck me as a surprise when I found out that Sariel suspected what happened that night out mom died. Just as I went to lash out at her, I remembered Midnite´s words._

_"__Just wait and everything will reveal itself in the right time. If you push it, you will find it backfiring at you. The best thing to do now is to trust her."_

_How can anybody trust somebody that he doesn't now? How am I suppose to trust Sariel when she is so unpredictable????_

Right then, somebody came at his car window. He jerked upward his books flying around the front seat and saw familiar strands of hair flowing around on the wind.

"Oh, it is you." He said casually and black eyes glared at him with caution.

"What a greeting…" Sariel sneered and went to the other side of the car.

Sam wasn't sure what was she up to, but he really hoped she could just talk with him now. Talk about what is going on and what they are suppose to do. What kind of plan she has in store for them?

Sariel sat in the driving seat of the Impala and Sam's eyes widened. He never saw anybody at the wheel of Impala whose last name isn't Winchester. So he stared at her. Her perfect face, pale and flawless. The way her hands gripped the wheel with easiness he only saw in Dean.

He wondered… Maybe she is finally growing used to them. To the fact that she is stuck with two humans. Maybe she wont behave like an arrogant bitch all the time.

"What is it?"

He only realized that she spoke when he saw her lips move. Purely white fangs shone from between her full lips. A clear sign of what she is. He wondered how stupid people must be. Sariel really didn't look like a human being. Her black eyes shone with coldness and arrogance, and something more primal, forgotten by the human kind. Her face was so pale that you think she is maybe dead. Her skin is also as cold as dead. And the biggest sign are those perfectly shaped fangs, prolonged even when she doesn't use them.

Humans are really stupid. Oblivious at what is around them. But then again, Sam already knows that.

"Sam, you are annoying me with your staring." She simply stated, her deeper voice echoing through the car.

"Alright." Sam moved his head and looked at the window of the motel room in front of him.

His brother is in there. _Getting laid. This is so pathetic. I am sitting in the car trying to get him out of this mess and he is having fun. With twins. What an jackass!!! Well, what else is new?_

"Is something wrong?" Sariel asked him and he gave her a pointed look. "Besides the obvious. Is something _else_ wrong? We could get a list if you like and start crossing out items."

He looked at her as if she had a pink chicken on her head. The seriousness in her voice made him wince as he realized his current mental state is bordering panic.

"You seem relaxed. You are not worried?" he sounded like a little girl when he asked her that, whining.

"Of course I am, but that doesn't mean I am ready to panic. Honestly, I don't think it would do much good if I start panicking and screaming. We have to stay positive about this. Besides I have gone through this several times so it isn't something new to me. War is my area of expertise."

"Now, that is scary." Sam shook his and then added. "And disturbingly helpful."

"You will get used to it." Sariel simply stated and then looked around the parking lot. "Where is Dean?"

_Oh, yeah. She doesn't know. _

"Well…. He is… You know how…" Sam started stammering and avoided her black eyes.

"He is getting laid in that room while you are sitting here trying to get him out of the deal." Sariel finished for him and he sighed, just nodding his head.

Sariel shook her head in disappointment. Her hand smacked the door handle.

"This is gonna be one hell of a year." She said in annoyed tone and exited the car, slamming the door behind her.

"What are you…? You are not going in???" Sam was hot on her trail.

Is she crazy???? Well, yes _usually_ she is, but this is too crazy even for her.

"Bobby called you right? New demons roaming around, you know those that escaped Hell. Dead people. Now is not the time to play."

How the hell did she knew that Bobby called him?? DAMN!!!! DAMN!!! He collided with the first stair and almost went flying over the front porch. Sariel didn't even turned around to see what was the commotion behind her.

"But…" Sam was stopped with a determined wave of her hand.

Sariel raised her fist and slammed it on the door, careful not to make a hole in it. Sam winced both at the door and his now sore ankle. He knew she has enhanced hearing, but she didn't needed it now as both of them heard giggles.

"Come out, come out. Wherever you are…" she sing-sang in sultry voice, not indicating annoyance she felt at the moment, giving them enough time to disentangle anything that might be tangled at the moment.

After the giggles subsided, she slammed the door open. Sam groaned and looked toward heaven. _Help me out here. PLEASE!!!!_

They were greeted with a grand sight of two blonde twins staring at Sariel in awe and annoyance while Dean glared daggers at Sam and Sariel. Sam then averted his eyes, looking at the impressive black spots on the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" the blonde on the right had the nerve to shout at Sariel.

Sam's head whipped in their direction. _This I gotta see. _His eyes travelled to Sariel´s impersonal face.

"I am someone who you two don't want to piss off." Sariel simply stated in her usually commanding tone of voice.

Sam was introduced day by day to all possible reasons why Sariel is the alpha predator and why even demons from Hell fear her. The way she stood there, her pose where her legs were slightly separated, giving her firm ground. The way her arms just hang by her sides in non-threatening manner. Her lower voice and completely controlled tone of it. And those black eyes so similar to wolf's. Sam then realized that if they both wanted to survive this year, both of them, they will _need_ her.

The twins tried to avert their eyes from the glaring female, not fully understanding what is going on, but they couldn't. And Sam saw that. How suddenly both girls stared in fear at the female. Sam wasn't sure how she was able to do it, but Sariel managed to woke up something more primal in those female twins. A clear sign that this is Sariel´s territory. When Sariel saw that nobody is making a move, she spoke again.

"I suggest you to leave while you still can." Controlled tone, posture and attitude.

In matter of seconds, the twins moved, gathered their clothes leaving the room without even sparing a glance at Sariel. Sam stared in awe, then he smirked. She is the queen bitch here. Then Dean moved and Sam cringed as he stood up and glared at Sariel.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you." He simply said, while Sam saw that he was barely containing anger boiling inside of him.

Sam's eyes widened and he wondered why the hell is Dean acting like this. For a person who has only a year of life, he is behaving rather suicidal. But then again, when Dean Winchester is not behaving like a raging sociopath whose behaviour borders with suicidal psychosis? Freud would have a field day with him.

"Yes, I always wanted a manage-a-trois with blonde twins. My biggest fantasy." Sariel retorted with calm voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sam could cut the tension between them with a knife. He knew what the problem was. Sariel demanded order and discipline, with even more blind obeying than their father used to bestow upon them, and Dean just had to rebel against authority. Correction, _her_ authority.

Sam really missed the time when those two functioned as a team. Not in the real meaning of the word, but a good functioning partners. Now they were back to square one. But Sam realized that they were both equally to blame. Sariel for not adjusting herself to the given situation and Dean for going all brain dead in common sense.

Now Sam was stuck between them as a neutral zone. He missed Carl. At least he could talk to Carl and find out more about supernatural world.

"Did this little display had a point?" Dean remarked through greeted teeth, his anger slowly getting out of control.

Sam was just patiently waiting who will strike first. And how much bones will Sariel brake. He wasn't sure if he was really supportive of the fact that she might be forced to beat some senses into Dean. No,_that_ has to be the last resort.

"Yes, we have to meet up with Bobby. He is having problems with some possessions." She just said and turned around to walk out when Dean's rage went blasting through the roof.

"What is your problem??" Dean hollered at her and Sariel froze in her steps.

Sam inwardly groaned. He would have left if he only was sure that Sariel wouldn't send Dean in the land down under, which wasn't Australia in their case, ahead of schedule. At Dean's deep growl pointed at Sariel, Sam winced.

"At this very moment… You are." she replied calmly, but Sam could see that her upper lip twitched.

Carl warned him that when her upper lip is twitching, it is just better to drop the subject and make yourself as submissive as it is possible. But no. Dean would rather get a fist in his face than submit to her. Probably her fist. _What the hell is wrong with him? I thought that they were in good terms. What went so wrong???_

"Well, that is new…" Dean huffed and walked toward his duffle bag.

Sariel clenched her jaw and breathed out through her nose. Sam realized that he doesn't want to be here when she blows up. She is the most controlled person, but when she blows up, it will be worse than anything Hell ever spit out.

"Okay. I am gonna go and… do… something. Bye." He actually ran out of the room, leaving Sariel and Dean alone.

The door slammed behind him and he just walked toward Impala. His dear Impala. No wonder Dean loved the car so much. It was a sanctuary. And at this moment he was willing to expect any kind of protection even if it is an old car. He just decided to leave Sariel and Dean handle their… quarks… like they did the last time. _I wonder what happened last time?_

* * *

The last thing Dean needed was a lecture. The last thing he wanted was a lecture from _her_. Fine, she helped him. She saved them and she was the reason that that son of a bitch is finally dead. So she technically did what she told she will do. Kill the demon. 

Fine, he is grateful, but at the moment Sariel is the last person he wants to deal with. Dean wasn't entirely sure why, but he had a pretty good theory. He never met anybody like her, and he met a lot of people. But she is something out of this world. A force of nature to be reckon with. Her black eyes are cold and emotionless most of the time, but damn, when she looks at you it is like she can the very deep corners of your soul.

Which made him uncomfortable. Only Sam and dad where able to figure him out and see pass his stony façade he put on because he needed to be strong. For dad, for Sam, hell, even for himself. But not now. Not today. Not this year. And she just…

Oh, Sariel knew. He could see it in her eyes. Those deep black orbs that knew everything. Just doesn't want to share that knowledge with others.

Another part of his theory was that vague anger that kept bubbling inside of him. He was angry at her. Actually, deep down he knew that he isn't angry at her, but he wasn't ready to admit that just yet.

If she knew what he will do after Sam died, then why the hell didn't she stop him??? Did she knew what the consequences will be and _what_ he will bring back or did she just stayed out of his business? Or was this just one of those shity balance things that were suppose to happen?

"How long will you keep up with this?" suddenly her cold voice broke the eerie silence.

_As long as I have to. Or as long as I have. _Dean thought as he kept arranging his clothes. The burden of that made him angry, sad, frustrated, helpless, more angry and the list goes on.

Sariel sighed as she watched his form retracting from her vicinity on the bed. He kept shuffling through his bag ignoring her. It made her blood boil with anger and frustration but for other reasons. Reasons that now finally came out on the surface. The real reason why she is here. To protect them. To teach them and to get them safe out of this.

They are hunters. Not so much born as they are breed, but hunters. She saw potential in both of them. The pure and raw strength that Dean has in him combined with pure intellectual strength from Sam made them one hell of a hunting team. That was what kept them alive till now.

But now they are drifting apart. Dean removing himself from Sam to avoid the puppy doe eyes and guilty glares that Sam kept throwing him, amplified with what that demon said to him about bringing Sam backfrom the dead, made Dean more vulnerable than before.

Sariel didn't understood the way their family worked but she thinks she has a pretty good point now. She also realized that Dean is what is keeping this family together. Always the one to hold the burden. Always the one to sacrifice everything that he wants and needs to just play a hero. The only one to ever sacrifice anything for him was his father who gave his life for him making the first Faustian deal that obviously became the Winchester tradition, not realizing that_that_ only meant more burden for Dean.

Sariel cringed at all the knowledge she had on him and his brother. She knew that the only thing that will drove Sam to the evil side will be the death of his brother. That burden that Dean now bestowed upon Sam is way too big for the youngster. Either way, they are both screwed. And Sariel was screwed along with them.

Still silence. _Stubborn, bloody git… _Sariel was fuming, but she tried not to show it. Or express it in any physical way.

"No yapping? I am truly blessed. Furthermore, if you really intend on keeping up this kind of behaviour, please remember the reason why you are in his damn situation. The reason is sitting in the car, trying to find a way to save your stupid arse while you have fun with twins. Is that the way to treat you brother for whom you sold you soul?" she sneered.

_So, I am having a monologue again. I do that a lot with him. How am I suppose to teach him anything if he doesn't want to acknowledge me???_

"Fine then." Sariel just said and went toward the door not even casting a single glance at him. "We leave in a few moments."

She left leaving him sitting on the bed and staring at the wall.

Damn, he hated when she is right. She usually is. But he wasn't ready. Not yet anyway. He still had to deal with the fact that he will go to Hell in exactly one year. He blamed this on adrenaline. At that moment when he spoke to Sam and Sariel, he was still overwhelmed with the fact that the damn demon is dead. Not fully realizing that in one year he is going to Hell.

Even though Sam and Sariel were hell bent on saving him. Neither of them knows what Dean had agreed on. That Sam's life depended on Dean's death. Could this be more fucked up? Probably.

With that he has to deal on his own. Dean grabbed the bag and threw it on the flour. Sometimes he just wanted to ran away. But as usually, he couldn't. He had a lot of demons to get back to Hell. If he is going down, that he is taking as much of those demon as he can.

Dean laughed at that. _Now, that sounded stupid. Really stupid._ But he thought it would sound cool as it does in the movies. But it only sounded stupid.

He tried to get of the bed, but he only swayed back down. God, he was so tired. Tired of hunting, bleeding and constantly getting in the line of fire. This should have ended with the death of that son of a bitch, but it seems that it has only began now. So many death and darkness and the war begins now.

Why don't they realize? Sam was a smart boy. He could have already concluded that Dean just wants to have fun and try to forget what will happen in one year. But no… Dean had to be reminded daily.

It was harder to go each single day. With every morning his life is slipping away, but he is way too tired to even lift a finger. At least now.

* * *

Sam saw Sariel exiting the room exactly seven minutes after he left. Her face may be emotionless, but her eyes sparkled with fury and the way her jaw was tightened, he could tell Dean pissed her off again. But then again, it seems that Sariel is really easy to piss off. 

Sam slammed on the door and yanked it open. It took only few steps for his long legs to come to her. Sariel looked at him and shook her head.

"What is going on? Is everything alright?" Sam asked, his voice glistering with false hope.

Sariel could lie through her teeth and just say yes. But that would be wrong and unfair to him. She made a promise while he was lying dead on that mattress. That she will protect them and teach them. That she will help them and be there for him. She promised she wont do the same mistake twice.

"He has given up." Sariel simply said as she watched Sam's eyes loosing their light.

"What do you mean???" he spoke with annoyance.

"Give him time. He might have given up, but he still has you." She said trying to assure Sam that this isn't the end.

At the lack of his response, she passed him on her way to the car. The words that came out of his mouth made her froze in her steps, her whole body suddenly tensing at the assumption and responsibility that came with those words.

"And he has you." Sam told her with firm voice. "You can cheat his way out. I know you can. You did this before, haven't you?"

"How do you know?" Sariel turned around and eyed him cautiously.

"There is a reason why all those demons are afraid of you. I saw the expression on the demons face when he recognized you. I saw the fear and by God that was refreshing. There has to be a good reason for that. I am not sure, but it has to do with the fact that you can cross over."

"What? How do you know about that?" Sariel frowned, walking slowly to him.

"Midnite told him how you gained the powers to wield the astral field. How you crossed over to Hell. The demons are afraid because you can go to Hell and rack havoc there. The crossroads demon made a deal with Dean, but you said it yourself. She is no devil. Mephistopheles is the one in charge for these deals. That is why you gave me Faust to read." Sam grinned and Sariel smirked.

"Well, smart boy. So, Midnite told you. Yes, I can cross over and trust me. They will return Dean's soul without hesitation after this is done."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Because they don't want me going down there in order to get a soul back. The last time… Uh… What chaos that was. Because you see… I don't care about the rules. Especially now when they are broken. The last thing they want is me racking havoc in Hell." Sariel held sinful smile on her lips.

The laughter that came bubbling out of her was so devilish and racked with promises. Sam was right. She is the queen bitch. His favourite queen bitch…

* * *

**A/N:** I am back after a month of waging a war against the university. Too bad I can´t solve my administrative problems with holy water and rock salt... Huh, it would be funny to see me throwing holy water at the Head of the department and shouting Latin while holding him at gun point... 

I apologize in advance for all the delays in updates that will occur during next two months. Lot of work at university, so I will be forced to update with bigger gaps. I am only human...

Please tell me how you liked this. I really need to know if I am going in the right direction... Or bad... Or am I going anywhere...


	3. Bad moon rising

**CHAPTER TWO **

**  
BAD MOON RISING**

_I see the bad moon arising.  
I see trouble on the way.  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'.  
I see bad times today.  
Don't go around tonight,  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.  
I hear hurricanes blowing.  
I know the end is coming soon.  
I fear rivers over flowing.  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin.  
All right!  
Hope you got your things together.  
Hope you are quite prepared to die.  
Looks like we're in for nasty weather.  
One eye is taken for an eye._

* * *

Bobby Singer stared at the trio that came toward him. The tallest one was wearing a pissed off look and anger rolled of him in waves. The next by height strolled toward him with assuring stride like nothing is going on. The female marched across the ground, as usually wearing her impassive mask, her eyes cautiously scanning the premises.

The older hunter was shocked. Neither of them were communicating and they all look like they will reap each other apart if any one of them so much as utters a syllable. Bobby didn't understand. He expected cooperation. Especially from Dean. Bobby will never forget the site of Dean leaning on Sariel while he wept over his dead brother. The way he grabbed Sariel´s arm in possessive manner while his glare tried to wake Sam up. Later Sam spoke to Sariel and she told him that she isn't going anywhere.

_What the hell is going on now?? Why are they all this way??? I swear to God, this is the reason why I never had kids. _

"Good to see you all so talkative." Bobby frowned at the trio.

"This is the place?" Sariel went down to business the moment she stepped on the lawn.

Bobby raised an eyebrow at her while she just went further toward the house. Her black eyes scanned the surroundings, her astral field extending around the perimeter. After the incident in Wyoming she could feel her astral energy growing like a beast just wanting to be unleashed. It made her nervous and uncomfortable, but she knew the reason for that. It was her attempt to exorcise that demon just by using her field. She already found out that the more she uses her unique abilities, the stronger they get. But she also resented that possibility.

"Yes it is. I already went in. Not a good sight. Three dead people from, to me, unknown reasons. I looked for sulphur, but couldn't find any. Maybe your expert senses will find more." Bobby admitted defeat and just went with the flow.

"Wait here." she went toward the door, leaving them there.

Sam frowned at Dean who just snorted at her. After their little speech, Sam was pissed at Dean for throwing tantrums like there is the end of the world tomorrow. Sam actually regretted that Sariel didn't beat the shit out of him for behaving like this. But it seems that Sariel isn't on Dean's list of the most favourite person. It seems that Bobby isn't either since he clearly saw Dean's lips twitching as Bobby approached them. Dean clearly expected a lecture.

"I honestly don't know what is going on here. It may be nothing big, but with our current situation I highly doubt that." Bobby said as he watched the house.

"I agree. We need to approach this with caution." Sam nodded and eyed Dean.

Dean was ready to reply something in his own smart ass way, but he was interrupted with a loud bang and shattering of glass. All three men turned toward the house and saw a man flying thru a window right on the lawn. He smacked down on the ground with a sickening thud. Three of them jolted into action when they heard a gun shot and soon saw a woman flying through the already broken window in similar fashion.

The woman recuperated faster and jerked upwards as her pray soon came into view. Though when Bobby saw who stood by the window, he wondered who the pray really is.

"You vampire bitch!!!!" the woman shouted at the shadow that came through the window, her eyes shining with blue fire.

"Tamara, stand down!!!!!" Bobby shouted as the woman aimed a gun at Sariel.

The gun went off before Bobby could reach her. Sariel blurred in her usual predator fashion way and reached the woman before the bullet even reached the wall of the house. Her arm blurred and yanked the gun away from the woman and soon aimed the same gun at her.

"You people just can't tell us apart from those parasites." Sariel hissed, anger rolling of her in dangerous and clashing waves.

"Sariel, don't shoot her. They are hunters!" Bobby yelled as he approached the two women.

Sariel stepped back in cautious manor and eyed the women. Sam could swear to anything that she just sniffed the air around her. He blinked couple of times and soon Sariel stood at his side showing the gun at Bobby.

"Next time, watch what you are shooting at. It might not be a mercy creature like me…" she growled at the couple as the woman tried to help her partner.

"This is Sariel Draconis?? Well, this is fun. Too bad she is such a bitch…"

The woman sneered and Sam felt Sariel tensing and stepping forward toward the woman with dark predator glare in her eyes.

"You aint seen nothing yet…" Sariel challenged the woman to attack her.

Sam had enough of this. His eyes flew to Bobby as he stepped toward the woman, but just as he went to stop Sariel from probably snapping somebody's neck, Dean was in his periphel vision. His long stride stopped at Sariel´s side, grabbing her arm and stopping her. Her head snapped toward him and her dark eyes glared at Dean but he only smirked and whispered something that Sam couldn't hear.

Sam stared in shock as Sariel drew back and Dean left her side, returning to his previous position at Sam's side. Bobby stared in shock at both of them and Sam looked at him for explanation which Bobby didn't had._ What the hell??_

Sariel stepped back and frowned at the couple. Dean looked smug and happily snippy while Sam and Bobby stared at them.

"I… Huh… This is Tamara and her husband Isaac. They are hunters and friends of mine." Bobby introduced them. "These are the Winchesters and Sariel you know."

"Great. Three dead bodies, a vampire and two humans that opened the gate to Hell. Just peachy." Isaac spoke and Tamara snickered.

"WE did not opened the gateway to Hell." Sam yelled at the man.

"Maybe, but you sure didn't stop it from opening." Tamara told them.

"Oh, great. Now we are blaming _them_, right?? Not that idiot who broke the Balance. No, two humans are to blame.…" Sariel hissed at the woman and brothers turned their heads in her directions.

"You are making excuses for them??? This is all their fault!!! Actually it is your fault also. Where were your precious Sentinels?? Guarding the _Balance_…?" Tamara shrieked and now Isaac tried to calm her down.

"I suggest you to drop the discussion because the next hit wont come from Sariel." Bobby replied darkly. "Now, if we are finish with this… Lets see what has happened to those people."

"For that we need to get out of here. Police is arriving shortly." Sariel´s head turned toward the road.

Sam realized she could hear the sirens or something so he rushed toward the Impala Dean hot on his trail.

Sariel then felt another flash through the air while sirens blared in her ears. The last thing she needed is for her astral abilities to merge with her vampiric ones. But as usual, she wasn't granted an easy way out. At the same time Sariel turned around, Dean stopped his stride as he felt his tattoo tingling.

"Move!!!" Sariel ordered and pushed him forward.

Dean would have toppled across the ground if Sariel hasn't snatched his jacket rather aggressive the same time she pushed him and balanced him back. He flashed her a dark glare while she just sneered at him and showed him rather hard toward the Impala. As she went for her car, she heard a distinctive word PMS from his lips. She would have turned around and smacked him, but she was too busy.

Busy with trying to get the hell out of here as fast as they could. The very air around the premises started tingling with astral energy which was at the same wavelength as her was. When Bobby turned toward her and went to ask her what the hell is going on now, she just ordered him to get in the truck with a flap of her finger.

Sariel knew this was wrong and utterly stupid of her because if she doesn't start explaining to all of them what is going on, she will never earn their trust. Not if she wants to act toward them as if they are her pack and protect them. Right… No, that wont work. She better focus on getting all those demons back. Much better than socialising with the Winchesters. Not to mention easier.

Just then, she caught a silver glimpse out of the corner of her eye. Her head snapped in that direction, but there was nothing anymore. But she also knew what.

_They_ have arrived…

* * *

"How is possible that they died from the starvation and dehydration if they had a refrigerator full of food and water??" Dean asked Sam as he finished the phone call.

Sam shrugged and just kept on rampaging thru the pages of some book while Bobby discussed the mater with Tamara and Isaac. Sariel stood at the back of the room, silently watching the situation. Maybe she was wrong. She hoped she was wrong.

"This wont work. I refuse to team up with them." Isaac suddenly shouted at Bobby and both Dean and Sam flinched.

Sariel frowned. Is this how it will be now? Now when they needed unity in their ranks to bring those bastards back.

"Humans…" Sariel hissed silently, marching toward the living room. "You know what, fine then. But don't go and do something stupid. We need to move. I have a lead."

They were in Isaac and Tamara's house, but there was no hospitality from their side_. Go figure._ Sariel felt another bust of energy and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a black figure standing in the shadows on the other side of the street. She wondered how many of them showed up her.

"Sariel is right. We have no business with you. Just watch out and don't cross our path." Dean backed her up and Sam now visibly gaped at them, his jaw dropping.

Sam wanted to bang his head on the wall. The two most unpredictable people in the world now actually functioned together? Not hours ago they were on the verge of beating each other up. How the hell do they manage to do that???? It will drive him crazy.

"Your problem. Not ours." Tamara hissed at Dean.

The first one to leave was Sariel, then Dean followed her. Sam stared at Bobby until Bobby decided to walk out too. Sam had no other choice than to walk out of probably last chance of getting a back up from their fellow hunters. But he had to understand he situation. They were kinda responsible for this situation, but nobody knew how much they suffered because of this. How much they will suffer again.

"So you have a lead?" Sam asked Sariel as she stood on the street staring into the darkness of the woods in front of them.

As night came slowly down, the red rays soared through the sky. It looked like blood was spilled and Sam admired the dark beauty and what laid beneath that sky.

"Yes. I am not sure yet, but I think I know who the demons are." she quietly said as Dean and Bobby came toward her.

"That is good. What are we up against?" Bobby asked, more than sure that she knew the answer to that question.

He already had his doubts. Bobby knew that there are only few demons that are even brave enough to leave Hell.

"Demons that escaped Hell, but these are aristocratic ones. Hell's personal royalty. Very much similar to ours…" she replied darkly.

"Why royalty?" Sam asked.

"Well, they are called like that because all those demons are offspring from the lovely fallen ones. Either they are half-breeds, created by breeding with humans, or they are pure bloods, offspring from two fallen ones."

"They reproduce down there???" Dean asked incredulously. "Are you kidding with me?? They can have children with humans???"

"Of course. In the book of Torah they are referred as nephilims. Children from the sons of God and women of human kind. Their name means "those causing others to fall". As you already know, sons of God are also the fallen angels since they were angels once. I know it is complicated and one more nuisance to deal with, but it is the fact that these aren't usual demons." Sariel stated and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Alright… So where do they originate from??" Sam asked.

"Several ancient works, including Enoch and Jubilees, expand on the narrative in the Torah, connecting the origin of the Nephilim with the fallen angels, and in particular with the Grigori, the watchers. Samyaza, an angel of high rank, is described as leading a rebel sect of angels in a descent to earth to instruct humans in righteousness. The tutelage went on for a few centuries, but soon the angels pined for the human females and began to instruct the women in magic and conjuring. The angels consummated their lust, and as a result produced hybrid offspring: the Nephilim." Sariel sighed and Bobby blinked.

"According to these texts, the fallen angels who begat the Nephilim were cast into Tartarus, a place of 'total darkness', specifically mentioned in Greek mythology. However, Jubilees also states that God granted ten percent of the disembodied spirits of the Nephilim to remain after the flood, as demons, to try to lead the human race astray through idolatry, the occult, you name it. That is how we got demons on our plain. I think God put them here for the sake of Balance." Sariel finished her lecture.

"This is so not good." Dean mumbled.

"No shit…" Sam grunted.

Sariel frowned as she felt the same presence again. This is not good. This is not that bad, but it is not good either. Then what the hell is this? Sariel shook her head in desperate need to clear her thoughts.

"We need to look for those demons." Sariel replied annoyingly.

"How can you be so sure that demons are really responsible for this?" Sam asked her and Dean sighed at the déjà vu he was feeling right now.

That same déjà vu he was feeling made him feel sick because it involved his father and his orders that never had any explanation. But if he ever said anything like that aloud, Sam would be right.

"Because I can smell sulphur in the air." She stated simply, raising her chin in defiance.

Sam and Dean inhaled deeply, but they couldn't smell anything. Bobby just waved his head and mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like vampires.

"Also, I can feel them. The energy that came out of that gate…" she cringed at the sincerity in her voice and frowned at what she is about to say. "I think the disturbance in the Balance heightened my astral senses. It kinda sucks because now I can smell pretty much anything and pretty much _everything_ is covered in sulphur. Disgusting. Awful smell."

The men blinked. Then blinked again. Dean and Sam shared a look with Bobby who just shrugged.

"Sariel is known for her ability to adapt and learn very fast."

Then Bobby's phone rang. He quickly answered it and Sariel heard how somebody called him to tell him that some girl killed the other girl over some shoes. Bobby said thanks and told the boys the news.

Sariel blinked. Then she blinked couple times more just to be sure. Shoes. The girls attacked each other because of shoes. She has seen some weird things in her existence, but shoes???

"It really makes you think. It also gives another meaning to Devil wears Prada, doesn't it." Dean was standing with a smart ass smirk on his face next to Sariel while Sam and Bobby inspected the crime scene.

Somewhere along the line the two of them snatched the surveillance tape and now were happily strolling toward Dean and Sariel.

"What do we have?" Dean asked.

"It is more what we don't have. There isn't any sulphur yet you say you can smell it." Bobby answered as Sariel vigorously nodded her head.

"I don't get this." Sam shook his head.

"Of course you don't. these aren't your usual demons. Do you people even know who Azazel was?" now Sariel asked the question which she wanted to ask from the moment she met them.

Sariel didn't really feel like discussing the whole Azazel issue with them because she was still pissed of. That bloody demon escaped all the Sentinel's ways to find him and in over twenty years he has done more damage than there was done during the Inquisition.

They kept walking toward the cars as Sariel asked them. from the looks of it, only Bobby had a slight idea about who was Azazel. Now she was more than sure that the boys have no idea who they were up against all this years. But she suspected they father did.

"In the Book of Enoch he was mentioned: _The whole earth has been corrupted through the works that were taught by Azazel: to him ascribe all sin._ Which is kinda true, but not entirely. The story goes that that specific angel started teaching people how to make weapons which led to corrupting the human kind. So God send the four archangels to bind him and threw him into the great abyss. The Book of Enoch also describes him as the leader of 200 fallen ones. Ring a bell?" Sariel eyed them.

"You mean, all those demons that are now scattered around are his demons??? 200 fallen ones that were following him??" Dean asked, shocked to the core of his being.

"Yes, plus some of the lower foot soldiers that are just running around being bosses by the big boys and girls."

"Now this really sucks!!!" Sam shook his head again. "Like battling this demon for over two decades is not bad enough. Now we have to fight against his stupid followers. Will this shit ever end??"

Sariel eyed Sam and then her gaze travelled to Bobby who already knew the answer to that question. Which was one big, fat, HELL NO written in blood. Sariel frowned again and then cringed at the amount of frowning she is doing lately. Even with all the knowledge she can present her, they are still in this shitful situation with few ways out. Not to mention that the backup still haven't arrived.

"One things ends and another starts." Sariel offered a calm response and heard Dean's snort from behind.

"Thank you, Confucius, for clarifying that."

"Oh, shut up!" her anger flared at him in a matter of seconds. "What do you want me to say?? That this is a never-ending circle? At least you are not stuck in this bloody business for all eternity!!"

What ever peace threading they had, now broke and Bobby cursed inwardly_. Here we go._ He could already see guilt forming on Sam's face at the mere mention of Dean having so little time and this battle continuing after him leaving which almost instantly lead to Dean having a painful gaze in his eyes as he realized that this fight will continue after he is gone, leaving Sam without his protection. Then Sariel frowned which even Bobby noticed she was doing that a lot lately, at her obvious lack of manners and sudden anger tantrums that always seemed to be pointed at Dean.

Like a fucking domino!! Every single person in here is capable of hurting the other one without even realising it. Even Sariel who is so different from them yet so alike. So annoying and frustrating. No wonder they are having difficulties functioning as a team. They all would do shit if they don't start acting like hunters they are.

When Bobby came back out of his thoughts, he found silence and three of them just throwing glances at each other when the other one wasn't looking. Bobby had a vague idea that Dean wasn't even capable of looking Sam square in the eye while Sam just wanted some sign from his brother that he is there with him and not lost already. Sam just wanted hope. Which almost instantly put Sariel in the worst situation possible.

Stuck between the two of them with a mission to bring all those demons back and save brothers without the biggest thing she needed. Social skills. Fine, she is rational and all that crap, making her perfect person for the two hot heads that are Sam and Dean, working as an equilibrium, but she needed emotions also. She knows how to kill and hunt down, but damn, that girl doesn't know how to approach either of them without blowing up somewhere down the road.

All of that made Bobby want to bang his head on the hood of his truck._ I am way too old for this!_

"Lets go somewhere to watch the tape…" Bobby inhaled and waved the tape.

* * *

"You think this is a good plan??" Sam asked Sariel as she sat down at the table.

"Well, it is the only plan we got, so…" Sariel shrugged.

They were waiting for the demon that they identified on the tape. Another possessed one which Sariel identified when she saw his eyes going all black. Of course, the boys were shocked that she actually saw it and they only noticed it when they played the tape in slow motion. That earned him both a dark glare from Sariel. Bobby could only shake his head at the situation that lay before him and pray to God that those three will soon start pulling good results. You know, catching demons and all that oppose to their childish bantering and murdering glares they are constantly sending to each other.

"Why do you always have to question everything I say?? Haven't I already proven, _numerous times_, how affective my methods are?" Sariel suddenly asked Sam and he just looked at her.

"Because your methods are sometimes on the other side of the line…" he answered sincerely.

"Of course they are. Besides, the line isn't where you think it is."

Sam went to question her reply when he saw that John Doe walking into the bar. His eyes flew to Sariel and he saw her eyes narrowing. She explicitly demanded that they sit this far from the entrance so the demon wouldn't pick her up too soon. When Sam asked her why, she sighed and started explaining how this astral sense works both ways.

"What now??" Sam asked.

"Now we leave." Sariel raised from the chair and went to walk away when she picked another scent.

Then she saw Tamara and Isaac walking in and went to sit back.

"We have a problem." Sam pronounced when he spotted the couple also.

"Don't we always?" Sariel remarked darkly, her eyes scanning the room.

She wasn't sure whether she should use her astral sense and scan the bar for more demons, because that meant attracting too much attention. But she was sure she will have to act soon.

"Tell Bobby and Dean to be ready. You make yourself scarce. Now." She stood up when she saw a demon walking toward the bathroom.

"Huh?? You can't do this alone." Sam went to protest when she glared a him.

"Just do what I say!!! People are going to get killed and we have to stop it. I can't use my astral field because it will expose me so I don't know with how many demons are we surrounded. You know. Grab her on your way out."

Sariel saw Isaac walking toward the bathroom and being stopped by two demons. Oh, bloody hell. It was then when both her and Sam sprang into action. Sariel went toward the bathroom while Sam went to grab Tamara. Sariel noticed something was really off and decided to let her field sense all these people in here.

She almost gasped when she picked up seven demons with energy stronger than usual possession. So she was right. Again. Those bloody idiots are the of the highest rank in Hell.

Demons led Isaac into the bathroom and Sariel snatched Tamara before she managed to pass the door. She yanked the woman hard, making her sway and slam into her. Then she yanked her again, propelling her right into Sam.

"How dare you…?" Tamara shrieked, but then Sam slapped a hand across her mouth.

Sariel slammed the door of the bathroom, dragging out her gun and aiming at the first demon that approached her.

"Well, isn't this nice. I crashed your party." Sariel said as she saw Isaac lying dead on the floor, with blood sipping out of his mouth.

Tamara shrieked again but Sam was holding her tight.

"Sentinel…" the closest demon to her sneered.

There were something suspiciously familiar about them. Sariel raised an eyebrow. _Oh, for the sake of…_ As that demon approached her, she noticed how chubby he is. _Oh, oh… Don't tell me…?_

"Long time… Sariel…" a bold man from her right side spoke and she eyed him.

"Wrath and Sloth. You gotta be kidding with me!" Sariel actually smirked. "Not long enough."

"And your little human puppy. Isn't he just cute." The blonde woman from her left side started advancing on Sam.

Sam just went to pull back when he heard a gun shot coming from Sariel´s Berretta. She shot the blonde one straight into her chest, leaving a bleeding whole.

"Is this how you treat your old buddies? We had such good time…" the woman hissed at her, showing her black eyes.

"I know and I also know how we did this the last time." Sariel sneered.

Sariel would have handled all of them, but Dean and Bobby had a different plan. As the loud bang sounded from her right side, Sariel felt that familiar sent in the air. The next thing she knew, Sam left her side and ran for the car. Sariel blinked. _The car??_

Then it all dawned at her. Bobby and Dean ran the car into the bathroom wall, breaking the, thankfully wooded wall, and making a grand entrance. Sariel shook her head.

Then she saw Dean snatching the demon on her right, but that same blonde woman went to attack her so he lost focus on Dean. Sariel wiled her gun again and the demon stood faced with the gun directly pointed at its forehead.

"Don't think I wont kill you, Lust." Sariel growled showing her perfect teeth and blazing azure eyes.

"You wouldn't dare!" she hissed right back at her. "Humans are too precious to you."

Sariel allowed only a spare of a second to see where all the others are when she heard the familiar rumble of Impala's engine driving away. Which meant she can play this the way she wants.

"Are you sure?" a all too familiar voice came from behind the demons.

Sariel frowned and cringed as an arrow impaled another female demon, who Sariel recognized as Greed. The demon fell to the flour, shouting and screaming in agony. It was soon over and all the remaining demons turned to see the new comer.

Sariel looked at the steely blue eyes that were too unwelcome at this moment. She had a silver bow holding two more arrows ready to kill some more demons. Sariel knew it really didn't bother the raging female. Her silver hair flew around her while her cinnamon coloured skin held more tattoos that Sariel´s did.

"What??" demon representing Envy, jumped at the recognition of the female hunter.

Sariel knew they should do this the proper way. Not killing the innocent humans holding those demons, but Sariel also knew that people who were once possessed changed forever. More badly than actually good.

Sariel looked at the newcomer and decided on actually doing the right thing for once. She aimed her gun at the pipe on her left side, quickly chanting away the chant for blessing the water. It had an immediate effect. The demons started sizzling, giving the perfect chance for her and the newcomer a chance to get away from there.

They both blurred away, only stopping when they reached the far side of the forest. Sariel stopped and looked at the female standing next to her.

"Why didn't you killed them?" the woman hissed at her, eying her darkly. "Did those human friends softened you??"

"No, I need to find out what is going on. I need to know something first."

"Alright, Sariel. I will give you two hours. Then we are taking dealing with this." the woman took her bow and walked away, her form disappearing soon in the shadows.

_Great!!! Just fucking fantastic!!! Coming and bossing around on my territory._

Sariel growled and Sam eyed her suspiciously as she marched toward Tamara's house. She stomped in and pulled out her gun.

"What happened??" Bobby came to her and asked her, holding a book.

"Nothing much. Greed is dead. One demon less to worry. About three hundred to go. I am just _peachy_. Now…" she loaded her gun with new set of bullets.

She marched toward the living room, looking at the demon trapped under the devil's trap. The demon actually flinched as she saw her entering.

"Sentinel…" he hissed menacingly.

But as he sneered at her, she heard that sickening rattling coming from him that wasn't in the hearing frequency for the rest of the occupants. That polyglot muttering deep within his throat where the demon was holding his ground.

"Cut the drama. How did you managed to get involved with Azazel?" she asked, surprisingly calm.

"Would you like to know?" he smirked at her.

Sariel really tried to hold her wits together, but at this moment, she was losing that little amount of patience she had. Her left her snatched an ampoule of holy water and she threw it at the demon. His head shook in a blur at the pain it caused, and his voice went from moaning to roaring rattle.

"Fine then, I have five more candidates to ask if you are not willing to cooperate." She said as she reloaded her gun and pointed it at him.

"You wouldn't dare. You are not allowed to kill humans." The demon actually laughed at her.

"Guess what. You bloody gits are not allowed to get out of Hell. So..." She smiled sardonically, making demon's eyes spread in fear.

He gulped and watched her eyes narrowing. Wolf in her just wanted to shoot him and finally show those bloody idiots that this isn't a game. That this world is protected and that they are not allow to fuck with it.

"Nothing? Azazel doesn't ring a bell?" Sariel asked again, calming the wolf inside of her which roared for blood of the guilty.

Demon just stared at her. She wasn't sure whether that was because of fear or just blind obedience. Then she decided. She really does have five more candidates to question.

"Hope you enjoyed your stay. Too bad you wont be able to come back."

Then a shot blasted through the silence, making all the humans jump. The demon was dead the second bullet got in his system with absolutely no way of going back to Hell. Just plain old dead.

There was no more playing around with her. They broke the rules and now they will suffer the consequences. She looked at the dead human now strapped in the chair, surprised that she actually didn't feel anything. So she just turned around, catching the eyes of the four humans staring at her.

She saw shock and reprehension in Sam's eyes and when she looked at Bobby she found the matching stare. Tamara on the other hand looked at Sariel with impassive stare as her eyes looked at the demon that made her husband drink that drain cleaner and die. Too her Sariel did a good thing. Well, until Tamara figures out that Sariel killed the human along with the demon.

None of the stared surprised her as much as Dean's did. He looked at her with some kind of understanding. It left her wondering how many of possessed people did he kill with the Colt.

"They are coming. Get ready." Her stern voice broke the silence as she marched toward the doorway again, leaving them standing there.

As she stepped onto the law and felt the wind, she knew they weren't the only one coming.

* * *

**A/N**: **Sorry for the delay. **As an apology I made this chapter a bit longer. But nonetheless confusing. So, no Ruby or Bela because they don't fit into my story line and I just don't think they are that glorious to be even mentioned since I have Sariel. Thank you for all the great reviews. They keep me going in the long nights when I am actually writing this.

So, review and tell me how you liked it!!! Pretty please…


	4. Lies

**CHAPTER THREE **

**LIES**

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again  
You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above  
They'll never see, I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me  
But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree  
Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you  
Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_

Sam and Dean were preparing themselves for the arriving of the demons. After the initial shock of Sariel shooting the demon and killing the human along with it, they turned to Bobby for explanation. They really needed an explanation. But Bobby just shrugged still mesmerized by the fact that Sariel is actually capable of killing in cold blood. When he thought about it more cautiously, Bobby came to a conclusion. This had a reason. Everything revolving around her had a reason. Her bitchiness, her way of handling things with the brothers, her methods. It all had some kind of a reason. As well as all this events that happened so far had reasons for happening.

Bobby never believed in faith too much, he guessed neither did the boys, but now he is willing to discuss it. What if Sentinels are right? What if everything is happening because of some greater power trying to set itself straight? That would mean that they are actually helpless. Bobby raised his head and looked at the younger Winchester. He looked so tired and drained and that not considering that he died couple of weeks ago. This thing with Dean is destroying him bit by bit, but not as much keeping secrets from Dean.

Bobby loved both of them as if they were his sons, he even cared about their father, but damn him if the whole family isn't a master at keeping secrets. He couldn't even count down all the things that could have been prevented if John just shared what he knew with his children. But love toward your children can really make irrational. Maybe that is where the Balance kicked in and sent Sariel their way. Bobby only regretted that she didn't came sooner.

"Bobby what are we up against?" Sam asked him as he poured the holy water into a canister.

"Seven deadly sins incarnated in demons." Suddenly that all too familiar strong voice came from the doorway.

Sam looked at Sariel still thinking about what she did. But now they didn't have the time to discuss the moral consequences of her actions. For that they need at least a week off.

_"__What is in the box??"_ Dean laughed while the rest of them stared at him with incredulous looks. "Brad Pitt… Seven?? Nothing??"

Sariel just looked at him and a few seconds later, she continued her speech like he hasn't interrupted her.

"Look there is no time for great explanations. One of them is dead and we have six more to handle. We need to be sure that all the people present here understand the situation."

"Then where is Tamara?" Sam asked.

Dean looked around the room while Sariel sprang into action. She ran for the living room just in time to see Tamara soaring herself across the circle of salt and tackling down the demon in Isaac's corpse. Sariel frowned as she heard Tamara exorcising it.

Sariel ran into the yard and snatched her away from the demon, in one fluid motion pulling her gun out and shooting him.

"You murderer!!!" Tamara shrieked as Sariel drew the gun at the demons that ran pass her into the house.

_I can only hope Bobby and the boys are ready for them._

"If I get a nickel every time I hear that." Sariel growled at her. "Just… Stay put."

Sariel left her there and ran into the house, quickie assessing the situation. Then she gaped in shock. One demon, that bitch named Lust went toward Dean, three demons, namely Pride, Envy and Sloth went against Sam and one, Wrath, went at Bobby which he already managed to trap.

Sariel thought about the smartest way of handling this. She only had five bullets left in her gun which meant she is not allowed to miss. Rome is too far to order this specific bullets.

She looked at Bobby who had that demon in the trap, so he was her first target. She could only hope Dean and Sam would handle their nemesis.

"Bobby, get down." Sariel shouted from the other side of the room and Bobby did as she ordered.

His body reacted on instinct and he moved away from the firing range. Demon, Wrath gaped at the hunter that aimed the gun at him. The gun went off in matter of seconds and Wrath slumped to the ground, leaving his host dead along with his pitiful existence. Sariel immediately turned around to help Sam, but as she turned she saw that he was already in deep trouble. Bobby moved toward him as Sariel blurred to snatch Envy away from him.

Her elbow soared through air and smashed directly in Envy's face, bones crouching under the pressure. Bobby threw holy water at the nearest demon Sloth, leaving Pride free to get to Sam. Sariel slammed her fist into Envy's face again making him stumble. As he recuperated, she took a peak to see where Dean is. What she saw made her gap in awe. Dean was actually kissing Lust. _What is up with him and kissing demons lately??? I hope it wont become one of his habits… _Then Sariel realized what he was doing, but she didn't have the time to analyse it to the end.

Envy went at her and she raised her gun, pointing it at the demons forehead. One smirk from her and the gun went off. The demon fell to the flour.

Sariel turned around and saw Bobby getting smacked in the face by Sloth. She moved quickly, but then she heard Sam's groan. Turning her head swiftly she saw Pride ready to throw a knife at Sam. Just as she went to interfere, she heard a sound of shattering glass. She looked in that direction and saw all too familiar face who she really didn't want to see.

The silver haired female ran in and threw a knife at Pride, making him trip and almost smash into the ground.

Two women looked at each other, blue eyes blazing against black ones, and decided to solve this first and then the reason for the tension between them.

"I need one alive. This will do." Sariel told her as she went to get Dean's Lust.

The woman moved and snatched Sloth for his throat and picked him up. Bobby stared at the female and the golden gleam in her eyes. he would have acted and threw the holy water at her, but then he heard the demon's whimpering plea.

"Sentinel… Don't kill me, please."

"Pathetic… Some hellish royalty. No wonder Lucifer couldn't stand you anymore."

Woman growled in all too familiar growl, making Bobby realize that she shares Sariel´s lupine nature. Then she took one of her arrows placed in the bag at her right hip and stabbed the demon with it. Bobby saw the demon dying in the same fashionable way like he was shot with a Colt bullet.

She dropped the demon on the flour and raised her head to see where her fellow hunter is. Sariel moved efficiently and snatched Lust as Dean dipped her in the holy water. She brought the demon back up, Dean moving away from both of them.

"One day you will end in Hell and then we all will rip you apart…" Lust hissed at her, her aced covered in blisters and smoking from the devastating affect of the holy water.

"Oh, been there, done that. Remember? You don't want me down there…" Sariel growled back at her and shot her in matter of seconds.

Dean blinked as he thought about what Sariel just said. He didn't understand how could she end up in Hell if she can't die? Nor did he understand where did she get the bullets to kill demons… His head snapped back up when he saw a strange woman eying his brother and holding the last demon at her mercy.

Sariel moved to ward the demon, pointing her gun at him.

"Now, there… I want to have a word with you."

The way she stood hovering over he demon made Sam flinch. She was pissed, there was no argue there, but there was something else.

Dean and Sam stared in shock when even Bobby took a few steps back from Sariel. She held Pride at gun point, not even flinching. Six demons literary dead, only one left standing. Sam and Dean still had to figure out where did Sariel get the bullets that can kill demons. They thought that the Colt is the only weapon in the arsenal. No when they thought about it, they realize how stupid that is. So many evil creatures and only one gun and thirteen bullets??

That shocked them, but not as much as Sariel did. Dean knew how far she can go with this. Hell, even he sometimes went as far as she did, but still… To what extent she is ready to go… It scared him. But seeing all those demons actually dead made him also hopeful. It wont be long from now that he will be forced to tell Sam all the conditions of his deal. Then he will have to deal with his brother and a really pissed off vampire.

"I will let you go so you can spread the word among your little friends." Sariel spoke in vicious and icy voice.

Right next to her appeared that female hunter who has killed two demons, saving Sam along the way, though reluctantly. She possessed the arrows that can kill demons and as charming character as Sariel did. Just splendid.

"Isn't that nice of you? After you two killed six humans possessed by demons, you are letting me go? Don't you feel sorry for your precious humans?" Pride smirked, but Sariel could feel fear emanating from his human form.

"Not really. You see. Here is the thing. You started this and now we play the game by our rules. Demons wanted to cross over and rack some havoc on this plain, aye?" Sariel smiled sardonically, her alabaster features darkening with her all too predatory attitude. "Well then, welcome to Earth."

"You are bound by Heaven. You are Sentinels."

"I am not bound by anything. You fucked up the Balance and now I am free to do whatever it takes to restore it back. So is the rest of Sentinels. Isn't that right, Artemis?" Sariel spoke with clear danger in her voice.

"Oh, yes. Now it's our turn to make you suffer." Woman spoke in matching predatory voice, her eyes shinning with golden mirth.

"So, you will send us all back to Hell? In time to save your little human pet?" Pride now snickered and Bobby had to grab Sam from attacking the demon.

Neither one of them was sure that Sariel and _Artemis_, will look at interfering with understanding. Knowing Sariel´s territorial issues, Bobby doubted that she will let Sam do anything to it.

"Who said anything about sending you all back?" Sariel suddenly growled.

Even the woman next to her, took a step back as she saw her fellow hunter growling. Bobby looked at the fear in demon's eyes. He heard rumours about Sariel. Hell, everything Bobby knew about Sariel were just rumours, but if the half of them is true, then they might have a chance in this.

"Mark my words. None of you is returning to Hell. You all will die here, some in agonizing pain, but all of you are going to die and this time I don't care about collateral damage." The anger that shown from Sariel was at full blaze as her eyes glowered with azure glow and her fangs were drawn out. "I have ran out of mercy."

The demon took few steps back, staring at her in petrified terror. It was a sight to see for all the hunters present even to the female hunter standing next to her. Artemis looked at the ebony haired vampire in shock, obviously realizing the same that Bobby just did. This vampire has really ran out of mercy. If she ever had any of it in her cold blood.

"You know we will fight back."

"Good. No kill is fun without the hunting part." She smiled sardonically, the corner of her lips twisting up a bit.

Sam and Dean wouldn't have believe this if they hadn't seen it. The demon was terrified by her and she was exactly what her nature wanted from her to be. A cold blooded and vicious killer wanting nothing more that the taste of blood. but then again, they already knew that. What has changed?

The demonic sin was too afraid to even move. He knew who Sariel Draconis is. The thorn in the eye of every single creature in Hell. Like the rest of her gang of astral blessed creatures hell bent on destroying them. but not quite like other hunters from her kin. No, she is unpredictable. Even Satan is unwilling to deal with her so he always sends Mephistopheles to speak to her.

Sariel doesn't belong to either side. Sentinels have their own little world and they are here to balance things out. But this is more than usual threat from her part. This will happen.

The boys had musings similar to his, but their were from the other perspective. Both Sam and Dean truly did expect something like this from her, but damn her if she didn't surprise them again. Killing all those humans shouldn't have happened, but for some odd reason, they both couldn't bring themselves to condemn her just yet. It was hope to save his own brother for Sam, but it was understanding to Dean.

He knew how much Sam is more innocent than he is. Dean had already come to conclusion that he would do anything for his family, even laid down his life and kill people, but as he watched Sariel for the past three months, things changed. He got a new perspective, entirely covered in blood, but she showed him one really important thing. Everything revolves around choice. Till now, Sariel was really good at making her choices, even when she let him make that deal. Which meant if she was doing this, all of this has a reason. It has to be a reason for this. If there wasn't, she wouldn't be the person Dean thinks she is.

"You should just give up and let us have them both." Pride smirked, sincerely hoping that his bluff will work.

Dean already knew answer to that question even without watching the shadow of stubborn resolution cross her features. She will never give up. This is an everlasting battle and she is one of the best damn fighters to fight it. Why would she give up?

"Nah…" she loaded her gun with a new magazine.

"You said you will let me go. That I have to tell the others…" he squealed in fear.

"I suggest you then to go a bit faster, because you are dying soon…"

There was no doubt in her eyes, if he ever thought there will be. She was serious and if her Sentinel friend even wanted to stop her, she would have done it long time ago. She will kill both him and his human host. So, the sin did the wisest thing. He ran for his life. He left the host and vaporized in black cloud, oozing out the body. The host breathlessly slumped to the flour. The human inhaled one shaky breath and then Sariel knew he is fine. But he wont be the same ever again. Nevertheless, she lowered her gun and remarked icily.

"Welcome back. Bobby call the ambulance."

"We have to burn the bodies." Bobby exclaimed after Sariel went to get Tamara back in.

She found the woman holding her husband and crying. Sariel took pity on her and soundlessly strolled toward her. she touched her shoulder gently, but to her own surprise, Tamara hasn't flinched.

"How can you be such a cold murdered one moment and next actually care for the grieving ones?" Tamara asked her and looked at her with her big brown eyes, tired of crying.

"I am a complexed person." Sariel answered not really in the mood for another Balance speech. "It is over. They are all dead."

"You killed that man possessed by th demon without one single thought. I heard stories from people that performed exorcisms. They said that people who were once possessed never return as real humans. That a bit of their soul goes straight to Hell creating a link that demons can use for more crossing over."

"True. It is true. That is why I killed them. Better to be safe than sorry later. With all these demons free, who knows when they could have been possessed again and killed more people. I am not sure that they would even want to live after what they witnessed. This way they are free of the evil influence and in some better place."

"So you have seen Hell, but not Heaven?" Tamara asked, her features suddenly sinking.

"Yeah, well… What do you expect? Hell is so much easier to visit. For Heaven you have to exclusive." Sariel smirked. "Namely, not a creature like me."

"Good." Tamara said and Sariel eyed her angrily. "We need you here."

Now Sariel was taken totally aback. She looked at the woman holding her husband with as much love as she probably held him when he was alive.

"Oh, really? Where did the change of heart came from?"

"If this is what we are up against, then we need as much cold-blooded murderers on our side as we can get." Tamara hissed and looked at Isaac.

Sariel went to answer her when she heard a loud thud coming from the house.

"Let him go!!!" Dean suddenly yelled and Sariel blurred toward the door, braking it down with the speed she ran into the house.

Artemis held Sam in head lock while Bobby and Dean held her at gun point.

"Stand down." Sariel growled.

The woman turned toward her, keeping one eye at Dean and putting more pressure to Sam's neck.

"He is not suppose to live!!! If there wasn't for them, all of this would have never happened!!!"

"If you have been there to help out, this would have never happened." Sariel growled at her, analysing where to strike first.

"What do you know? You are a traitor to your own kind. Killing your own kind and abandoning them for humans." Artemis sneered at her.

"Let him go!" Sariel growled in warning tone, so vaguely similar to the way Dean said it just minutes ago, Bobby noted.

"He will die and it will happen tonight. Maybe the you will get your human's pet soul back with his death. One threat less to worry about."

Sariel blinked away the rage that threatened to cloud her rational reason. Even if Azazel was right and Sam wasn't completely human, that didn't give anybody the right to kill him just because of something he never choose to be.

"Don't worry, Artemis. You know I will kill him if he turns out to be a bad boy." Sariel smirked at her, getting tired of fighting with what suppose to be her one allies.

Dean was sadly right. She had no allies at this point. _Of all the things he could have been right about…_

"No you wont. You would never kill someone out of your own pack. Not even if they go astray. Right, dear Bellatrix…? Not even when they beg you do it?" Artemis smirked and Sariel lost her cool.

She blurred toward her slamming her fist right in the woman's face, making her head snap back and letting Sam go. he scrambled away as Sariel attacked again. But this time Artemis counter blocked it, missing Sariel only by inches.

"There are feelings in that dead body after all… Who would have known?"

Sariel breathed out of her noise, bristling like a raged dragon and trying to maintain her rational mind and not winding up killing one of her own.

"Anybody who wants them dead, will have to go through me first. The fact that you are a Sentinel doesn't make you my friend. I don't have to bide by your stupid laws. I am here to actually protect the people that get caught up in this pointless war. That is what I do and that I was I vowed to." Sariel took her battle stance.

"How noble of you. You are disgrace to your kind and to our order. I don't understand how Mephistopheles even granted you this power. You don't even use it properly." Artemis charged at her, but Sariel was faster.

Longer time being as Death Dealer and expert at improvisation gave her the upper hand. She knew all the things Artemis said were said just out of anger and jealousy, but Sariel couldn't help feeling betrayed. If Sentinels turn their back on her, she will truly be alone in this. Even Midnite haven't returned her phone calls.

Sariel knew what will have the moment she sensed Artemis looming around. Hundreds of demons set free from Hell will now flush hunters and Sentinels out of their hiding. If Sariel will have to go against both demons and people who are suppose to be her allies, she will loose this fight.

But then again, she chose it to be like this. She chose not to follow those stupid laws anymore as much as she left her suppose-to-be-a-family pack making her traitor to her own kin, vampires.

Somewhere during the heated combat Sariel pinned Artemis to the flour and point her gun at her.

"I don't want to kill you. You were my friend once. Obviously ligancies changed. So I suggest you to leave." Sariel rose and brought the gun back to the holster.

"Alright, Death Dealer. You will suffer for this and if he runs out of your control!" Artemis rose from the flour and marched out the living room, leaving the three humans in complete stupor.

The first to spoke was Sam who looked at Sariel with wide expression.

"What the hell was this about??"

Sariel just sighed and leaned on the table. She really didn't want to talk about it. Ever. But she will have to. Soon.

"Long story. I am not in the mood. Lets just get this cleaned out and grab a shower and something to eat." She said, suddenly feeling too old.

Like her body just rapidly aged fifty years. As she raised her head and now Sam's determined look, she prepared herself for one more stubborn outbreak from Sam. She lowered her head and was surprised when none came. She raised her head again and saw Dean tapping Sam on his arm and telling him that she is right. They would discuss this tomorrow.

She was taken aback. Did Dean just…? Why did he…? She was actually too tired to think about this. She just wanted a nice warm shower and to lay for a while.

Sam gave up and marched out to get Tamara. Bobby left to get the fuel to burn the bodies while Dean looked at Sariel. He noticed how tired she looked and was surprised that he actually held some resemblance of empathy for her. Just like she did when Sam died. He only later remembered the whole incident. It happened so fast. Sam died, he yelled out for help and there she was. At first he didn't even realise that that was her hand on his shoulder, but soon he grew another hope. if she is there to help, she will bring Sam back.

But even as she looked at him with regret and sorrow in her usually cold and emotionless black eyes, he realized that even she can't do anything. His world crumbled. Literary. He lost the only thing his life was brought back for year ago. He fell through a black hole, but just when he thought he will drown in his own misery, he smacked on something solid. Whatever that was, it made him feel safe and it was strong enough to hold him and his burden.

It was only few days later when realisation hit him in the middle of the night while he laid in his bed, unable to close his eyes. It was Sariel who was holding him. Or was he holding her? No matter. She shown his weakness in her presence. What more, now every time he looked at her, he felt that same annoying feeling. Hope. That she actually might get him out of this. If he admits that, he will be forced to admit that he is afraid of dying and going to Hell. That was unacceptable for him.

He felt better when he looked at Sariel and only saw a vampire ready to kill anything in her way. It was easier than actually feeling like there is hope in this. That he might actually live to be a grumpy old man, sitting in his chair and scarying the kids with horror stories. Maybe even his own kids.

No, that isn't a life meant for him. He will die and go to Hell, leaving Sammy all alone to fight against what he might become.

Sariel eyed him curiously, willing to give her right hand just to know what he is thinking about. Or maybe not. She just wanted to rest a while. To forget how whole the world is against her. To forget that she will never be strong enough to escape her own nature. This hunger for kill that blazes deep inside of her. She ran away from all the lies and hypocrisy her bloodline represented, but now she wanted more than ever just to be lied to again and told that her only job is to be what she really is. A soulless and dead creature…

**A/N:** Oh, my… I am drowning in angst. And in homework and work. Only month and a half passed since the beginning of my first year and I already need vacation. And this WGA strike isn't helping my mental state.  
I hope you all liked this one and all the angst parts. I am revealing bit by bit of Sariel´s past and soon it will have its peek. Nothing is ever as it seems...

Read and review my dear people. It makes me go through the week… Pretty please.


	5. Freak on a leash

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**FREAK ON A LEASH**

_Something takes a part of me.  
Something lost and never seen.  
Everytime I start to believe,  
Something's raped and taken from me... from me.  
Life's got to always be messing with me.  
(You wanna see the light)  
Can't they chill and let me be free?  
(So do I)  
Can't I take away all this pain.   
(You wanna see the light)  
I try to every night, all in vain... in vain.  
Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
You'll never see me fall from grace  
Something takes a part of me.   
Something takes a part of me.  
Feeling like a freak on a leash.  
(You wanna see the light)  
Feeling like I have no release.  
(So do I)  
How many times have I felt diseased?  
(You wanna see the light)  
Nothing in my life is free..._

They drove for some hours when the sun peaked up again, flashing the red rays all over the sky. After couple of minuets the sky was bright and shiny, but nobody felt bright and shiny. Sariel just nodded her head when Bobby said he will take Tamara some place safe, probably to other hunters, and just vaguely heard Sam explaining to Dean that they will go to some voodoo priest or something. Her mind just didn't want to pay attention. It was working on pure instinct, because if she turned on the rational part, she will have to face what she did.

Somehow that sun on the sky made it worst for her. It was such a bright and shiny day and she was in a nightmare. If only the sky was gloomy and covered in heavy clouds then she wouldn't be able to think about the bright side. Only darkness ruled in her mind. Suddenly the car roared to life waking her from her thoughts just in time to see that she unconsciously sped the car. She sighed and returned to normal speed looking at the back of the Impala.

Her existence was one continuous nightmare from which she just can't wake up. Six humans possessed by demonic sins. Killed by her own hand without even flinching. At that moment she didn't even think about that, but now… Oh, now she realized. Innocent blood was on her hands. After all this time, after almost thousand years of hunting and killing, her hands were now smeared with innocent blood.

Her hands gripping the steering wheal, her fists almost breaking the wheal. She breathed out and tried to rid her mind of these foul thoughts. It was exactly what _they_ wanted. You don't allow yourself to think like that. You are playing their game, Satan's game, when you assume the worst. That is what he wants you to do. These thoughts could well be a psychological attack from one of his mind-demons. She will find a way. A way that wont include all this sacrifice.

Sacrifice… That will be the word of the year. She has to be strong now. Stronger and more stubborn than usual, but she only felt tired. It was in every single blew of the wind. They were scattered all around the world like a plague. No, plague was something she could handle, her kind has risen from the ashes of the plague. You don't know how to destroy it without destroying the person who has it. You don't even have the time to save the person before it is literary eaten by the foul disease.

She could feel it in every breeze. The foul smell of sulphur and death. Decay. The very atmosphere was charged with fury. The very essence of the planet was rebelling against the intrusion. Against the bad energy that is attacking it. She could hear the howling in the wind and whispers from the ground. Souls of the damned crying out to help those who were stuck here with all of them. When those gate opened, all things went straight to bugger, but the long they are here, the worse things get. The worse Balance and Earth respond to them.

She almost missed Dean's signal that they found a motel. Maybe after a shower and cup of coffee she finds the strength to face them head on about all the things that has happened so far. But she knew her body will forsake her. It was tired and worn out and not just physically but also mentally. Her abilities ran the essence of her immortality to the edge. She hasn't had rest since the night they stepped onto the ground of the burnt Roadhouse.

Her hands trembled in protest as she pulled the car to the parking lot, noticing that Dean and Sam already went to their trunk to take out their things. As she looked at them scrambling around their trunk, she felt odd sensation running through her body. It was like she was being pulled away from her body. She dismissed it as a sign of her raising abilities and grab the handle of the door, graciously exiting the car. Even though it seemed graciously to her because she hasn't noticed the slight trembled of her arms and legs, the boys saw that something just wasn't right.

She slammed the door and the sound rang in her head with an echo and louder that it actually was. She went to rub her forehead only to notice the tremors in her right hand. Her foggy brain finally registered the symptoms. Because these where the symptoms of the poison that runs through her veins. But these where just early symptoms and when Sam reached her to ask her if she is fine, she just growled at him that she is and marched to the reception. Marched as much as her legs allowed her.

Sariel shook her head and agreed with her own rational mind that it will only take few pills and not a shot to solve this problem. Five minutes later and with slightly bad condition of her body, she opened the door of her room. Sam and Dean just glanced at her as she entered without acknowledging them. They both obviously took that as a sign of her bitchy nature resurfacing again, so they just let her at peace.

She threw herself on the bed, letting the tremors pass through her, taking the slight improvement of her condition as a sign that it will go away. She should have known that it wont as soon as she dozed off.

When her eyes saw light again, she felt as if a double-decker hit her. Sudden and more stronger tremors ran through her body along with the heat waves. She tried to raise her arm, but it only came tumbling back up. She wouldn't even know that she did raise it if she haven't seen it.

She should have known. This was her curse. She should have known that all the stress bestowed upon her body and mind would result in this. The virus that made her kind the way it is today, hemophagia, had bad side-effects. For all the neat acrobatic tricks they could perform it took all your life force away eating you from the inside. Eating away your own haemoglobin making the body feed on itself. Leaving her in high temperature and shivers. The body fought against its own actions and it resulted in her condition. She wasn't sure how long has she slept, but considering the symptoms, this was far from good.

Oh how she wanted Carl to be here. To get her the shot with the haemoglobin accelerator and some cocktail that was good for her blood. As she tried to get up and take the medicine, a surge of pain racked body and she fell right back on the bed. The pain never ceased as it continued to pulsate, accumulating in the area of her stomach. Of course, if body is eating itself up, it will first turn to the content of the stomach and since she hasn't eaten since two weeks ago, it hurt.

If she wasn't able to move, how will she get to the cure? She tried to call for Sam or Dean but only a whimper came out of her throat.

Suddenly presence made itself known behind her. She heard a vague question if she is sleeping, just to answer it with a weak whimper. Then strong hands grabbed her and pulled out of the foetal position she curled herself in. In the line of her vision came familiar face with blue eyes. Concerned blue eyes that stared at her in shock.

"What is wrong with you??" she started to recognize the words.

She willed herself to answer. She was a fighter and a killer. Damn her if this gets to her. She went through a much worse situations.

"It hurts… Blood… Medicine…" she blurted out through clenched teeth, baring her teeth at Sam and panting as another surge of pain ran through her.

This shouldn't have happened. She was suppose to be rock for them. Indestructible and invincible. Not this weak person who went against her own nature.

"DEAN!!!! I need help!!!!" a second after he shouted, there was a loud thump at the door.

Sam turned Sariel and scooped her closer to check her vitals only after he felt nothing under his fingers, he realized that was stupid.

"What the hell?" Dean threw the gun on the bed and went to Sam. "What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She said something about blood and medicine."

Dean's hand automatically went to her forehead and her frowned in shock at the heat emanating from usually dead cold body.

"She is burning. Way hotter than a normal human would survive." Dean remarked.

"Get… shot… bag… It is … medicine…" she whimpered, her mouth suddenly drier than the Gobi dessert.

Sam nodded and placed her back on the bed, Dean staring at once rock steady dark figure, curling up in foetal position to ease the pain and the tremors that rocked her body. Sam was still rampaging through her bag incapable of finding the damn… He slammed the bag and threw all the contents on the table.

Meanwhile, Dean sprang into action when he heard one whimper coming from her. He never fully realized what he did until he saw her close her eyes as another, this time even stronger surge of pain ran through her. His arms grabbed her shoulders and squeezed it as her body protested having restraints.

She was taught to ignore the pain. To ignore the pain and grit her teeth, but it was too much this time. This has never gone this far. The pain, suddenly increasing tremors and rising temperature were the first sign of her body shutting down.

"Finally!!!!" Sam shouted and pull the injection, flipping the cap off. "Ask her where??"

"Back… neck…" it came in such shaky and quite whimper, Dean had to lower himself to her face to hear her.

"I think in the back of the neck." He said to Sam and received a shaky nod from her.

"Okay. Get her up and hold her tight." Sam ordered Dean and looked at the vampire they had to fix.

Weak protest from her was the only sign that she is still with them. Dean removed the hair from her neck lowering her head. They both were taken aback when they say a tattoo on the back of her neck. A roaring flying dragon with skeleton claws and wings which only made him look like flying death. As she moved her shoulders in tremors it looked like it was moving.

Sam found the right spot on her vertebrae to inject it and nodded Dean to prepare himself for possible outbreak from her side. If he knew his medical history, and damn this family had a big one, it will hurt. Really hurt.

So Dean and Sam figured a way to secure her from hurting one of them. Dean grabbed her tightly pushing her in his arms while Sam grabbed the back of her head, injecting the shot between the bones. What once was a painful surge that ran through her, now it was a blinding pain piercing through her. She really tried to hold it in and she actually succeeded, but a few seconds later, as the liquid surged through her spine, rapidly spreading through her body, she let a scream escape her lips. Somehow she managed to bit her lip, at least she hoped she bit it, because she tasted familiar coppery taste.

Sam could only hope this was enough for her. He still didn't know what exactly happened, but one thing he knew. Lucky he came here, checking if she was sulking or something at them.

His eyes found hazel ones and shock in them. Sariel was the last person on the planet they expected to find in this state. Did this had anything to do with the fact that she is a vampire?

Then Dean's head snapped down and he looked at Sariel. What once was a tense and shaking figure was now a peaceful and still. The first thought crossed their minds was that this wasn't enough to help her which strangely caused them both to panic. But as Dean rolled her back to her place on the bed, Sam noticed she was just unconscious. The slight rising of her chest gave them enough proof to stop panic.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean piped out, careful not to raise his voice and wake her up.

"Perfection comes with a price." Sam just remarked and grab a blanket to cover her motionless body.

"Are you kidding me??" Dean looked at Sam in amazed shock.

"Dean, nobody is indestructible. Not even her. With all she has to deal with…" Sam gave him his gun back.

"But she is…"

"That doesn't mean she can't get hurt like the rest of us. She is just better at surviving it. After awhile her body obviously got used to it. The more pressure you put on it, the more it stretches to accommodate the stress. That reminds me. I should call Carl and ask him what hit her so hard. Stay with her."

"Alright." Dean nodded as Sam grabbed his phone and dialled Carl's number which he gave him if there are any problems.

Sam agreed that a shaking and burning vampire Sentinel was a big problem. As he stepped out of the room, strong sense of panic returned to him. For some odd reason when he saw Sariel in such state it felt like seeing Dean. He wasn't sure why, but he figured it was because his mind rationalised things. Because his mind had one single thought engraved since he saw her sitting next to his bed after he woke up. From the dead. It felt like he saw another side of her. One that was entirely her nature. She reminded him of an very old alpha wolf watching over her pack.

He still couldn't shake that feeling away. Carl once told him that she and Midnite are teachers. Guides for the newly discovered hunters and they are usually the ones that train the new Sentinels. If that was true than Sariel was right when she told him that she will teach them. Make them better hunters. But somehow he knew she wont do it the ordinary way. So, now when he saw her lying there, that little twinkle of hope was kinda smashed. At this moment, she can save his brother and that is what matters.

He dialled the number and after few moments of ringing, familiar voice answered.

Sariel was floating. Where and how, she didn't know, but she was floating. Floating surrounded by the dark abyss that was her existence. This wallowing in self pity wont do much good to her. She has to just suck it up or leave all of this and go meditate on Tibet or something. No, leaving wasn't an option. It never was. One thing that she always had, no matter how many times her moral code was ruined or how many times she was betrayed, she still had the power of choosing her own faith. So, all this thing with floating wasn't good.

Fuzzy and warm feeling came over her as her mind tried to remember is there was a good reason for all of this floating stuff. A demon… Yes, his name was Azazel, created a storm that threatened to destroy the world. But why? Everything happens for a reason, right? Than what is the reason for this? Sentinels… Oh, they are against her now. Then with whom is she fighting this war? Who were her allies?

The dark abyss was threatening to suffocate her. Her mind was already tired, but for some odd reason, she felt physically alright. Better than that. Her body felt charged and ready for combat. She must be unconscious because she wasn't able to open her eyes, but she heard and felt things around her. They say that most of your brain shuts down in unconscious state, just your primitive side remains functioning. That animal side that once was the most important thing in a developing human being. Once it was the instinct that drove people to action and today is plain stupidity. Alright, it wasn't always. Rational mind still remains the greatest thing humans got from the evolution.

So it was logic that vampires and lycans get the developed animal side and their primitive part of brain is functioning as good as rational is. No wonder she is aware of her surroundings in her unconscious state. Was that the reason why she never slept? Or was the nightmares? What ever it might be, she is feeling better with each single moment. Her body was healing from whatever is was attacked. Of course it was. She was a little freak even among her dear kin. Always the one to run faster, fight better, jump higher and heal quicker. No wonder vampires hate her. No wonder her own brother hated her for being who she is. For making him leave in her shadow. For actually leaving him there with all of them.

Then one thing came in the view. Strong and musky scent of leader and gun powder mixed with a wave of aftershave. Sariel probably moved since it backed away from her or did she growled? What was that? Sariel tried to move again or produce some sound, but it was useless. Her body denied obedience since it wanted to be at its very best. Oh, sod off…

She had a mission. Something very important to do and she has to do it. Her mind rebelled and she refused to admit defeat. So when she truly opened her eyes, she found a see threw curtain flapping above her head. One moment of confusion and she closed her eyes. Then she felt movement next to her which made her eyes snap open.

"Welcome back. How are you feeling?" warm, blue eyes stared at her.

The young man had a smile spread across his lips as he watched her. Memories came back to her regarding the young man. Those blue eyes watched her, in silent wonder and concern and she wondered how could he become evil? Such an innocent creature. It would be like corrupting an unicorn. _WHOA!!! _Where did that come from?? She blinked rapidly, those blue eyes now blinking along with her and widening in surprise. _Did I just compared Sam to a unicorn??? What hit me? No, which planet hit me???_

"Oh, the sleeping one has been awaken." Deeper voice came from somewhere and soon hazel eyes stared at her too.

Those hazel eyes weren't as warm as blue ones were, holding big parts of sorrow mixed with mischievousness. A smirk that played at the corner of his lips was also so different from the wide smile the other one had. They were brothers. She came to that conclusion since they both smelled alike. Sam and Dean Winchester. Memories came back again.

Brothers that would do anything to protect each other. She looked at hazel eyes which held so much burden. Their father sacrifices himself for him. Her father, if she can even call him like that, would be rather sacrificing her like he did. Painful memories came to her along with cascade of feeling lonely and abandoned. She was tired of feeling lonely and abandoned.

They were brothers, she swallowed a lump in her throat. She once had a brother. Yes, Marcus, her own twin. So alike her and yet so different like Sam and Dean are, but the Winchesters were brothers not enemies. Only if Sam becomes evil. No, she wont allow that. Those bastards wont break this family no matter how they try. Not if she has something to say about it.

Sam and Dean stared at Sariel who just looked at them with such a lost stare that it freaked them out. She looked like she didn't know who they were at first. Then after few minutes of silent watching them, her eyes hardened and that familiar fire started burning again.

"Get Carl on the phone." She ordered, raising her upper body.

Sam stared at her, not registering what she just said. Wait. _What?_

"But you are not feeling alright…"

"I am fine. I am more than fine. Now get Carl on the bloody phone." She ordered, now more fiercely.

Dean left Sam's side leaving him to deal with her cheerful personality. If she is pissed and angry when she wakes up after more than eight hours of sleeping, than there is something profoundly wrong with her.

"NO!!! You have to rest and get something to eat. We can't have you collapsing again." Sam disobeyed and Dean chuckled from the other side of the room.

"Stop playing the mother hen, Sam. It doesn't suit you. Besides, I am just going to talk to Carl, not march in the fires of Hell." She said annoyance rolling off of her.

"Just give her the phone, Sam."

"That is not important now. You need to…" Sam abruptly stopped when Sariel´s hand flashed out and grabbed his neck.

The air oozed out of him as Sariel squeezed his throat. Dean suddenly turned around and groaned.

"Give me the fucking phone so I can call Carl and find out what the bloody hell is going on. And STOP patronizing me!!!!" Sariel hissed in his face and he nodded.

"I told you to give her the phone." Dean said to him as Sam took out the phone from his pocket and handed it to her.

Sam just glared at him as Sariel fast dialled the number. After a while the dial tone made her a little bit agitated. Yes, not angry, agitated. Not wanting to smack them to the next week. No, hell no.

"Don't tell me she isn't awake yet??" Carl's voice rang through the line too suddenly and Sariel had to dismiss that feeling of comfort which raise with hearing that familiar voice.

"I am awake. Don't worry. I am not that easy to break." She took a deep breath without even realizing it.

"Oh, thank God. Sam scared me when he told me that you fainted and had a temperature. Was it really bad?"

Of course Carl knew what that was. She was this reckless only once. During a mission in Marrakech where she had no medicine to make her better. Carl panicked, she waved it off and as usual, she made it through. Even though she was curious to find out how much Sam and Dean know about her condition at this very moment, and knowing Carl they probably know everything, she had another agenda.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." She growled, suddenly annoyed.

Offence is the best defense, right? Sariel slapped herself mentally. All the things she was thought as a Death Dealer just wasn't going to work now. Her approach suddenly seemed the worst approach in the world and with all that is happening… She just didn't want to lose few of the allies she has.

"Oh, you know me, Carl. This was nothing compared to some stuff I went through…"

Alright, so sincerity is a better option? Not really. Everybody lie. That is just how the things are. Demons, humans, lycans, vampires even dear angels when it is necessary.

"Alright, I am calling to ask you what have you found out." She sighed at the inward fight rampaging in her head and just went back to business.

"I think we should talk in private." Carl said more quietly as if Sam and Dean could actually hear him through the phone.

"That bad, huh?" Sariel rose from the bed, her small figure only once loosing its perfect equilibrium.

Sam eyed her suspiciously and Dean just sighed, going to where she was laying and flipping on the TV. Then Sam eyed him dangerously. But he paid no attention. Sariel actually smiled as she exited the room.

"Talk." She said when she reached her car and sat on the hood.

"Well, you were right. Unfortunately. Cardinal did knew about the situation with the Winchesters and their demon, but he refused to tell you. I still don't know the reason for that, but Gabriel and I are working on it. Oh, yeah, he says hello and tells you to not kill those two." Sariel just sighed and Carl actually chuckled. "Yeah I know. Now, there is something you never knew. Father Engdahl sent John Winchester to see Michael. Pastor Jim was the one that send John to father Engdahl all that on the other that they never come into contact with you."

Sariel blinked. Hold on. That is not right…

"Wait a minute. Why??? As I can see it, they screw up this. John Winchester wouldn't be dead if they send him to me or Midnite. What?? Wait until it is too late before bringing in the big guns?"

"Something like that. Cardinal was probably afraid that Sentinels will refuse to help and tell that all of this is just the matter of the Balance. But there could be some other reason."

"Like they usually do. Now, Carl. Tell me why did he send him to Michael… Hold on. The Michael…?"

"Aha. The one and only. He was the one who told him what is going on. He told him everything. About the Colt, about Sam, the other kids and who the demon is. And how this demon isn't the only one."

"This is just plain stupid. We are just rolling in circles, aren't we….? Always the same story. The same bloody idea of turning this plain into new Hell. Where do they get this ideas???"

Sariel was even more concerned as to why she has a very bad feeling about her being involved in this. Like she isn't suppose to be here and yet she just isn't able to peacefully walk away. At the moment she had too many question that needed to be answered right away. Her flawless methods were crashing at themselves which meant she needed a new approach.

"Why did you do it?" suddenly Carl asked, breaking her line of thoughts.

"I did a lot of things. You will have to specify."

"Why did you kill those humans?"

It was the question she really didn't want to answer. She just didn't want to think about it. At least not now. But she knew that Carl wont budge on this one. Neither will those two in the room.

"Because I needed a new approach. They have to understand that this is not a game. It never was. They are just here to rack havoc. Of course, not all of them. Those serious ones concern me the most. What if there are more demons like Azazel. Besides… Humans that were once possessed, never get better."

Alright, so that was only half of the truth. The other part, which was left unspoken was the simple fact that she is sick of this. sick of them playing with her and people around her. Sick of them killing hunters. Just plain sick of them running around here.

"That is not good. Sam was once possessed, Sariel." Carl warned her and she already knew that he shared the opinion of her fellow Sentinels.

"You bug me about killing those humans and yet you are for me killing Sam. Am I the only one missing the logic here?" Sariel replied calmly.

"If there is a chance of him becoming evil… Sariel, there are a lot of bad demons out there. A lot of them you sent back to Hell once and now they want revenge. And he is the one that suppose to lead them. With his nature…"

"Carl…" Sariel sighed. "He never chose this life. Hell, he even fought against his father because of hunting. Just because something is tainted by evil doesn't mean it will become evil. Human emotions like loyalty and love are powerful forces that can push you in either directions. Everybody have the ability to become evil, not just him. just because something is created to by evil to be evil is forced to actually be entirely evil. You should know that."

"What do you mean? I never sought revenge on my family. Well, not since I realised that there is a better way."

"I was talking about me. But never mind." Sariel dropped the thought feeling all of this becoming too personal for her likings.

"Wait. Are you saying…?"

"I am a vampire. A supernatural creature that suppose to be feeding off of humans. I should be the one leading the vampire nation into the new era of bloodshed against all the others that threaten our existence. That is what I was born for, but that isn't what I choose to exist for. See the difference?" Sariel felt that familiar pain in her chest that occurred every time she remembers all the things she left behind her.

"You are right. It is just…" Carl spoke after a long pause, his voice whimpering. "This is bad."

"I know, but trust me, compared to the Inquisition, this is nothing." Sariel sneered.

"What are you gonna do now? John Winchester went to Pastor Jim who obviously let him spoke to some dead person. Who do you think that person was?"

"Mary Winchester." Sariel answered simply and Carl gasped. "Yeah, yeah, just breathe. I think it is time for me to have a talk with the boys. Then I will have to do something."

"What??"

"I need weapons."

Carl immediately knew exactly what kind of weapons she needs. Especially now the Colt is out of service. At least for now. Sariel was already running out of functioning bullets and now it wouldn't be a good idea to spend them on mere foot soldiers like the sins were. Even if that meant sending a message to all the demons.

"Fine. I will speak with Gabriel. Take care." Carl hang up and Sariel slid of the hood.

Her march was steady and curt as she strolled toward the room. As she opened the door, she found Dean still watching TV and Sam slouched over the laptop._ I have a lot of work to do._

"Alright. We need to talk. Both of you sit down on the bed. This will take a while…" Sariel grabbed a chair from the table and sat in front of the bed.

Sam obediently went to sit next to Dean who turned off the TV. Both of them starred at her with cautious stares.

"Before I start explaining some things to you, I have to tell you the reason of my collapse few hours ago." They both just nodded without letting a sound out of their lips. "I was born as an pureblood vampire, heir to the vampire throne, along with my twin brother. As I grew up, my paren… The people that gave me life, decided that is was time for me to learn the reason for my birth. Vampires can live forever so our Lord and Lady can pretty much rule forever, but even they realised they need an heir. Somebody who will lead the armies and hold the peace between the covens. A perfect soldier. Their own freak on a leash. They fought against each other and Lord Lucius, my father, decided to create an united vampire nation. And it worked. Maybe too perfect. Since then vampires ran out of enemies to fight with.

Vampires gave up human flesh, but even then some of them rebelled. At the time nobody cared. Not until Inquisition began. That is how I ended up a traitor to my own kind. I decided it was the time to punish all those that willingly put our world into jeopardy because of the hunger for warm human blood. Evolution is a funny thing and much faster when it comes to us. Soon, we were able to recognise the vampires that feed on humans from the rest of us. The human blood made them weaker and a lot less intolerant to sun."

Sariel took a deep breath as Dean and Sam watched her with their jaws hanging. _Oh the joy of being around such intelligent creatures… _

"But my parents didn't count on one thing. Biology. Since my father had a twin brother, biology did its funny thing as mother gave birth to two children. The famous Draconis siblings. Marcus is younger, so I was an heir by the right of being the firstborn. We racked havoc for some time.. Until I almost drowned and returned to the world of the living undead with new abilities that separated me from my brother. We just went our separate ways. I abdicated my place as the heir to the vampire thrown, making me an outcast in the vampire world, so I went to Midnite for training. If I was born to kill and rack havoc, I chose it to be under my own terms and actually for a good cause. So I basically refused to be their little freak on a leash, leaving me with a nature that is not so easy to fight against."

Dean frowned. He expected a lot of things from Sariel and yet she managed to surprise him every time she so much as speaks. There she goes talking about choice again.

"My choice makes me a freak among freaks now, but the important thing is that I can live with that and myself now. Do you understand the point of this story??" she looked at both of them, but none had a valid answer.

"You are what you choose to be. Just because something is forced upon you, doesn't mean you have to do it. I know you are both afraid that Sam will become evil, but you shouldn't let that cloud your sight. He has as much possibility to become evil as do I, you Dean, Bobby, Ellen, Carl or even the Pope himself. The point of living and being what ever creature you are able to choose yourself. God granted every single creature with that and that is the point of Balance. You choose will you get up this morning sooner or later. You go to the market to buy oranges or apples. The choices you make define you. I chose to be a killer if that meant that at least few people will live peacefully and have things that I never had. Of course, my choice had a consequence. Acute and deadly anaemia that, when my haemoglobin drops, starts eating on my body since it can't eat the haemoglobins anymore.

So you see, I killed those humans yesterday because I wanted to show those demons how sick I am of their stupid escapades and that none of us will tolerate it anymore. They chose to listen to Azazel so they now have to suffer the consequences. Also, I killed those humans because people who were once possessed never return to former selves. Somehow, their soul is still connected to Hell. I had so many exorcised people begging me to kill them after they experienced total loss of control during another possession, now not even sure if they were doing it themselves or the demon inside of them made them do it."

Sariel noticed the panic in both of their eyes as they apparently recalled when Sam was possessed.

"I know what you are thinking. Don't worry. There are always exceptions. Usually, people who get possessed are people with weak personality. Unable to fight against their dualistic nature. Some people are just too soft to protect themselves. Sam on the other hand was possessed by… Who was he possessed with?" Sariel looked at Dean for the answer, but Sam was the one to grumble it.

"Meg. So called daughter of Azazel."

"See, again, Azazel had his fingers in this. That doesn't mean you will go all Mr. Hyde on us, Sam. Don't worry. You wont be worse than Dean after somebody crashes his car." Sariel sneered and they both looked at her, not really sure to be freaked out or just happy that she told them Sam is fine.

"That would be bad enough…" Sam said, glancing at Dean.

"How can you be so sure?" Dean finally asked, never blinked as he looked at her.

"Because… There is something about you two. This entire family in involved in something so cryptic that even I can't figure out what. And I once found the Holy Grail, so… But don't worry, I will." Sariel looked out of the window.

"You found the _Holy Grail_??" Sam asked his eyes widening in shock.

"What do you mean _once_?"

"That is a story for some other time and Holy Grail isn't what you all think it is. You would be surprised. Now, we have places to be, things to do. Pack your bags. We are going to Nevada." She smirked and raised from the chair with those two looking at her as if she had slapped them.

They just remained sitting there. With their eyes on her. Waiting for something.

"You two will have to blink eventually or your eyes will dry out and flop out of their sockets…" she simply said as she started packing her stuff.

"You still haven't said why this happened to you." Sam simply said after blinking rapidly.

"I chose not to feed off of blood. Clone version or any other. That made my body resistant to haemophagia for awhile, but it requires additional haemoglobins. Injection every week. And I kinda forget about this week. A lot of things on my mind. But I wont do it again. Why aren't you two gone packing??? I aint waiting for you two ladies…!"

Sam and Dean jumped up and strolled over to the door when a voice stopped them saying two words they were sure they will never hear from her.

"Thank you."

They both turned around to see her looking at them with a mild expression.

"For the… You know." She stammered and they stared.

Dean remember to blink again while Sam nodded his head. They both left and as they walk back to their room stopped in front of their door.

"I think we are out of business, Sam." Dean said as he reached for the door handle.

"Huh???" was Sam's intelligent response.

"Hell just froze over."

Then Sariel marched out of her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Get moving you two!!! My grandma is faster then you. How the hell are you expecting to do anything???" she shouted as she marched toward her car, mumbling something when she reached it.

"And we are back…" Dean smirked.

"Dean… She did again…" his brother sounded like a whiny little bitch again and Dean just had to groan.

"I know. You just have to accept it and go with the flow. She will be nice and sharing one moment and drop a bomb a moment later."

"She found the Holy Grail…" and she can save you was left hanging in the air.

"That is what she says."

"She couldn't have lied about that."

"Sam…" Dean looked at him as he pulled out his duffle bag. "Everybody lie."

**A/N:** Okay, so I am not drowning in angst anymore. Too much, though my Muse has one weird sense of humour. I mean, comparing Sam to a unicorn. I still can´t believe Iwrote. This is little out of the story, but I will get to the main story. Eventually. Like I always do. But this serves its purpose. Hope you all can keep up with the story line, because too much caffeine in my organism created a little abstract thinking in my mind. I just had to do something to clear Sariel as a character before she wonders into the unknown. And make her more closer to the brothers so she doesn't end up fighting with them all the time.  
Thank you for all the great reviews especially a big **THANK YOU** to my most constant readers and reviews. I made this chapter a bit longer… I hope you like it…


	6. Dark Wings

**CHAPTER FIVE **

**DARK WINGS**

_Why was I one of the chosen ones?  
Until the fight I could not see  
The magic and the strength of my power  
It was beyond my wildest dreams  
Dark wings they are descending  
See shadows gathering around  
One by one they are falling  
Every time they try to strike us down  
Don't you die on me  
You haven't made your peace  
Live life, breathe, breathe  
Don't you die on me  
You haven't made your peace  
Live life, breathe, breathe  
As they took your soul away  
The night turned into the day  
Blinded by your rays of life  
Give us the strength we needed_

* * *

Dean insisted, _again_, that he is terribly hungry so they stopped in a dinner near the boarder with Nevada. Sariel said that it would be better to just cross the bloody border first then find a place to relax. But no. Dean was hungry. Period. What was most importantly, Dean wasn't the one to persuade her in this, no. It was Sam. She was introduced, for the first and she hoped the last time, with Sam's puppy doe eyes. When she turned around and looked at his sad face which was a perfect image of a child who lost a lollypop, Sariel just wanted to shoot herself. With the Colt if it was possible.

"Alright, so there are more than one weapon for destroying evil things." Sam said as Dean chewed on his precious burger.

"Yes. They were all kinda made during the same era and surprisingly, they were all made in the States. With few exceptions. Example, my Berettas are also very special. Modified guns that can shoot iron bullets along with aluminium and silver nitrate."

"Silver nitrate?" now, Dean returned to the conversation. "That is liquid silver. How did you do it?"

"Actually, Kahn, Death Dealer weapon master did it. He is very innovative with weapons. Comes up with pretty cool things. Silver nitrate bullets are more efficient because they go straight to the bloodstream. Nothing to dig out."

Deana and Sam nodded, both thinking the same thing. Then they both turned their faces looking like two children wanting a new toy. A smirk played on Dean's face and Sam just smiled lightly. Sariel sighed.

"You don't carry modified guns." She explained without even commenting on their appearances.

Which only meant the need to get new toys all the more important. That was the moment when Sariel realised that bloody look was hereditary. They were just innocently staring at her waiting for her answer.

"We'll see." She said as she raised her coffee and drank one sip, looking at their bright faces.

That was obviously enough for them at the moment. Sariel fought to suppress a smile at her situation, expertly covering it with drinking coffee.

"So, what are we gonna do with the Colt?" Dean asked, finished with his launch.

"I already gave it to Bobby. Hopefully he understood what I told him." Sariel broke her thought at their incredulous stares. "What?"

"You gave the gun to Bobby? When?? Why didn't you told us??" Sam said, aggravation sipping out of him.

"You broke into my trunk???" apparently Dean and Sam didn't share the same thing as a big deal.

"Oh, relax. I didn't broke into it, it was already open. Besides, we need the gun and Bobby can fix it with the instructions I gave him. He has the necessary equipment while I don't and we really don't have the time to send it to Rome."

"I don't want to sound like a prude, but you shouldn't do things like that. You are not suppose to break into people's cars and houses."

"I know that. I don't bide by human's law." Sariel said without even getting upset, just shrugging it of.

Sam wanted to argue with her about this. Alright, neither were the two of them the prime example of modesty and moral, but at least they felt sorry for being forced to do some things. Well, at least Sam was. Besides, that specific habit of actually respecting other people's possessions isn't human law. It is common sense. Dean looked at him and shook his head, stopping Sam from arguing and just telling him to drop it.

"Let us not discuss the moral consequences of what we do." Sariel added as she found a newspapers laying on the table next to theirs.  
"Yeah, the fact that we lack moral sense." Sam grumbled.

"Ah, moral sense is overrated this days anyway." Sariel opened the newspapers and refocused her attention.

Dean almost choked on his coffee as he laughed at Sam's incredulous stare. Sariel was obviously out of the conversation since she proclaimed that the conversation is over in her usual subtle way, Sam got up and went to the bathroom.

"It seems that all hunters have one thing in common. All are thieves and con artists." Dean chuckled behind his coffee.

"I am not a thief!!! Anybody can steal something. I am… a grifter." Sariel hissed at him, slamming the papers on the table.

"I presume it is your stiff upper lip way of saying con artist?"

She eyed him darkly, not even dignifying him with an answer. Dean, on the other hand, just wanted to know what she knows. Experience already thought him that she knows more than she says. This always charming predator knew her way around in the human world a little too good. Or any other world for that fact.

"Are you any good?" Dean asked her as he leaned on the table.

Sariel was reading her newspapers when that question assaulted her ears. She slowly raised her eyes and stared at him. _Am I any good???_ Slamming the newspapers back on the table, she hissed.

"Let me show you." The grin that flew across her lips made him regret ever starting this conversation.

"Alright." Did he just agreed to this??

"Alright." She squirmed in her seat and stuck her hand in front of his face. "Give me twenty quids. Sorry, dollars."

Dean stared. First at her hand, then at her.

"You want me to give you twenty bucks??"

She simply nodded, her eyes never leaving his. After few moments of thinking, Dean decided to play her game. Something told him not to trust her, but curiosity prevailed in one swift move. As he scrambled out his valet and took out the money, her face and eyes never changed their expression. She looked eager to teach him something new. At least he thought that.

She took the money and nodded, moving herself away from the table and leaning into the chair. She took the newspapers and returned to reading as if nothing happened. Dean stared. It took him about a second to realise what she just did. He huffed at her, also returning to his previous position of comfort sitting.

"First rule. Never trust a grifter." She said, raising her eyes from the papers. "Up for more?"

"Give me my money back. And hell no. I don't trust you anymore." Dean shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You trusted me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Good point." He answered after two seconds of thinking.

"Alright, if I give you your money back and promise to be good this time, will you be up for more?" she looked at him, leaning on the table again.

He thought about it again and curtly nodded, inwardly cursing himself for this. What they say? Curiosity killed the cat?? Not this one. As soon as she returned the money, she spoke again.

"I can make a disappearing-reappearing act with two bills turning them into four." She said simply, letting Dean think about the act itself.

He tried to think of a catch in this one, but it was hard. Giving two money bills and then receiving four in return. There was a catch here, but he couldn't find it. Besides, he already agreed to play. So he gave her the two bills, hoping to God that Sam wont be back just yet.

She took the money and nodded again. After about two seconds, she stuffed the money in her pocket and casually returned to the papers. Dean blinked. _Okay… This is not good. _

"Great. You got me twice. The same damn trick._How_?" Dean growled at her, now more curious than ever.

"Second rule. You can never con an honest man." She smirked from her papers. "Dishonest people are driven by greed. You always have to give them nothing for something. You agreed to play it the second I told you I will turn those two bills into four. How greedy of you. You couldn't find the same catch in the second trick since it was prospective for you. While it was the same trick as the first one." She finally raised her eyes from the papers, playfully staring at him.

"But you can't con a con man." Dean protested.

"Oh, yes you can. And it is all the more better. They expect it from you. That you will con them and yet you manage to do it anyway."

Damn, damn, damn… _HOW_ does she do it??? Where did she learned all of this??

"Are we ready to go?" Sam strolled back toward their table and Dean still stared at Sariel.

"Finally. I thought we should send a rescue team…" Sariel smirked at Sam, making his eyes wide as plates.

Dean was still pondering about the tricks, while Sam was busy thinking why was Sariel suddenly in a semi-good mood. Then he looked at his brother's confused face.

"What did she do this time??" Sam inquired as Dean stood up ignoring Sam and marched after Sariel.

"I want my money back."

"Consider it a well learned lesson. You can never con a con man?? Please." Sariel waved her hand and slammed the door behind her.

"If you keep the money, it makes you a thief." Dean pointedly said as he finally caught up with her.

"I told you. I don't steal. You gave me the money. Like all the other people." She smirked, devilish glow glittering in her eyes as she went to her car. "Pay attention next time. You can never know what will hit you."

Sam was still confused. Sariel stole Dean's money? No. Dean gave her the money. Why would Dean gave Sariel money?? There were few scenarios playing in his head, but they all included Dean six feet under at the end and he was still walking.

"I can't believe this. You cheated!!!!!" Dean groaned, clearly not satisfied with the outcome of things. "You shouldn't cheat a dying man here."

Sam cringed at the mere implication of what Dean said. He looked at his smiling face and Sariel turned around to look at him. Sam caught a glimpse of stern glare from Sariel, but it immediately flew away, only to be replaced with annoyance.

"That wont work with me." she just said as she opened the door of her car.

Dean just stood there, blinking. When he turned around, he was faced with a glare from Sam. Disapproval, annoyance, sadness, guilt, anger… It was all written on Sam's face and Dean wondered how is that even possible. Could he just pick one?

"What?" Dean asked annoyed, his cocky grin firm in its place.

Sam sighed as he wanted to just smack Dean. Or let Sariel smack him. NO!!! This has gone too far.

"Why don't you want to be saved? Why are you behaving like such an idiot?" Sam yelled in anger.

"Oh, my God. Here we go. Sam…"

_What the hell am I suppose to say?? Nothing will make you feel better, geek boy. _Dean looked at Sam, the same dread coming over him.

"NO!!! Shut the hell up and listen to me. You have a chance. Stop acting like a dead man because you are not dead!!!" Sam yelled out his frustration.

"Yet." Dean piped in, knowing it was wrong, but hey…

Dean Winchester has the most abstract defense mechanism. Sam should have learned it already.

"You are such a hypocrite! You know exactly how I feel now and yet you don't care. You don't care that now I am the one that have to live with this damn sacrifice. But you know what. I AM NOT GIVING UP!!!! I lost too many people to this shit to now give up and let them have you!!!"

"You are not going to do anything, Sam. Just drop it!!! Leave it be. I have one more year to live. End of the fucking story!!!" Dean matched Sam's yelling.

"Why? Why don't you let us save you? Sariel can do it!! I know she can. For the love of God, if I were in Lucifer's shoes, I wouldn't do anything to piss her off. And you just admit defeat and that is it? I have to watch you just drop dead?? I saw the way you were after you find out about dad and now you expect me to just go with the flow? That is selfish!!!"

"Okay, so… I am selfish!"

"What?" Sam huffed, not believing his ears. "You shouldn't be selfish!!!"

"Why not?? I think I am entitled to be with all the things I did for this family. So you just suck it up!" Dean hissed not even realising that this was worse than punching Sam in the gut.

"Give me one good reason why I should give up on this." Sam told him, anger sipping out of him along with pain.

"Because you die!!!" Dean yelled before he could have even stopped himself.

He only realised that he actually said it when he spotted Sam's confused face. Sam blinked trying to cope with what Dean said.

Meanwhile Sariel sat in the car, patiently waiting for them to stop arguing. Alright, so she wasn't that patient. She tapped on the steering wheel, but the moment those three little words tore from Dean, her jaw dropped. She certainly had the same confused look Sam had, but the wheels in her started turning faster.

"What do you mean?" Sam inquired.

"You die. Okay. That is the part of the deal. If you do anything or try to trade yourself for me, it wont work." Dean said quietly, not being able to look him in the eyes.

Sariel gulped in the car and tried to get her brain functioning again. Hold on. So he sold his soul and now if Sam tries to do anything, he dies. Then blue eyes found her as Sam tried to comprehend it all. She stood her ground and grabbed the steering wheel a bit harder. _Not good. So not good. Oh, bugger, bugger, bugger._ She wanted to slam the wheel, but that would draw way to much attention and besides. She really didn't want to break her own car. Driving with them might actually push her off the edge.

"I got a year to live so let me just make the most of it, alright? Lets kill some of this evil sons of bitches and raise a little hell of our own."

Sam couldn't believe his own eyes and ears. Sariel still didn't move from her spot which kinda made him all alone in this. He stared at Dean smirking at him, but it was as fake as it was that day when he confronted him about Gordon and got a punch in return. Then he couldn't believe it and he can't now.

"You…" Sam tried, but words got stuck in his throat.

"I know. I am unbelievable." Dean turned toward the car, catching a slight glimpse of Sam's confused stare.

"Look, I am tired of this bloody and messy job. I just wanna… I don't know. Live for once. I never felt better in my life. So can you just drop it?" Dean asked, but his back remained turned away from Sam.

"For awhile." Sam agreed knowing that he will need a new approach.

* * *

Sariel was close to chewing off the bloody steering wheel that was in front of her. Seventy miles from Carson city, or the middle of nowhere. Sam already called her five minutes ago to ask her if she really knows where she is going. She just hissed an angry yes and hang up. Always questioning her. Annoying. As she saw the big wooden door in front of her, she stopped the car. It was a giant fortress in the middle of Nevada. Not much, but it was a home for certain vulnerable creature.

Sariel exited the car only to be welcomed by a big cloud of dust as Impala parked next to her. She spit the dirt out her mouth and glared at Dean. He just shrugged not really paying attention. A growl formed in her throat, but she tried to return under control. _Breathe. Lets go, inhale, exhale. _

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked as he scanned the surrounding. "_Where_ are we…?"

"We came to an old friend of my. I am looking for a rifle till Bobby fixes the gun." Sariel answered and dust herself off.

Dean chuckled at her movements only to be utterly warned with a quiet growl. He smiled his most innocent smile at which Sariel raised one eyebrow.

"What kind of a rifle?" Sam was in his own little world.

"A special one." Sariel smirked as she heard the big door opening.

Out came a little man of African American heritage with wrong teeth sticking out of his mouth. He just looked at the people in front of his door. He made a fantastic impression of Bambi caught up in the headlights with his big brown eyes.

"Izzy!!!!" Sariel greeted him with a big smile on her face.

Only one look at her and little Izzy ran back in the fortress shouting no no no and shutting the door behind him. Both Sam and Dean looked at Sariel and then back at door. Sariel just frowned.

"That was rude." She spoke as if she was the nicest person in the world and this was something unusual for her.

She marched forward and took her gun out which made Sam ran forward. He knew who she is and by the look on that little man's face, he knew also.

"Maybe you should let us handle this. You are not a very subtle person." Sam spoke to her not even getting her attention while Dean looked at him like he was about to stuck his fingers in a circuit, soaking wet. "I mean, when you are angry…"

"Smooth…" Dean shook his head.

Meanwhile, Sariel shot the doorknob. Of course she did. Sam and Dean saw the little pieces falling to the sandy ground. It was actually pathetic the way that doorknob just fell to the ground. This was just mean from her.

"I don't have time for subtle."  
She remarked just before she slammed the door down with one round kick of her leg, breaking it from its hinges. Sam's and Dean's eyebrows shot up.

"I'll never get used to this." Dean said and Sam only nodded.

Sariel marched through the remains of the door like she owns the place and Sam and Dean let her do it in her own, unique and really disturbing way.

"No, no, no… Not you.. Anybody but _you_…" Izzy squealed from behind the counter.

It really looked like the fortress but this was more in Western kind of décor. One big, square garden but with no flowers or trees whatsoever in the middle and wooden staircases for two flours on each side. Everything was dusty and old.

"You haven't even heard my preposition."

"HELL NO!!!! The last time you propositioned something, I got shot. In my arse!!!!! And you will get me shot again. I don't want to get shot again." only now the brothers realised, Izzy had a British accent.

"Oh, please… It wasn't that bad. This time nobody will shoot you." Sariel waved her gun and Sam and Dean moved away.

"YES, IT BLOODY WAS YOU PSYCHOPATH!!!" Izzy shrieked, making all of them cringe at the high frequency.

"There is no reason for sweet-talking me." Sariel drawled out. "Calm down. This time I will pay you."

"I don't want it. Besides, what am I gonna do with money?? Look where I live." He spread his arms to emphasize the poor state of his home.

"Then just give it to me."

"What? What do you want from me?" he looked at her in confusion.

"The rifle."

"What rifle?"

"You know what rifle. _The_ rifle." Sariel was getting annoyed.

"Oh, sod off. There are like thousands of rifles. And now I suppose to know exactly what rifle you want…" Izzy looked at her from his hiding place.

Sariel just narrowed her eyes and cocked her head on one side. He realisation hit Izzy like a truck.

"Oh, _that_ rifle…" he said as he drew back. "I don't have it."

Sariel smiled as she finally started making progress just to be faced with Izzy running away from her like from the Devil himself.

"Then where the hell is it?" Sariel growled.

"Midnite has it. Don't growl at me, go growl at him." Izzy ran for the staircase.

"Izzy, you were right. You will get shot." She raised her gun and aimed at the little form.

"I swear to all the religions, angels and demons, to everything remotely supernatural… Midnite has it." Izzy squealed from the staircase.

"Midnite has the Ace of Winchesters??" Sariel asked him suspiciously and he vigorously nodded.

Sam gaped at what she just said. No. He must have heard it wrong. He looked at Dean to ask for conformation of said and he only find a confused face.

"Did she just said Ace of Winchesters?" Dean asked perplexed.

"I think she did."

"Oh, Izzy, come here." Sariel took the gun back to her holsters.

"Are you kidding with me? You are worse than Satan. I aint going nowhere near you." Izzy hid behind the wall.

"Alright, but poor you if I end up barging into Midnite´s club and he doesn't have it." Sariel admitted defeat and turned to the brothers.

"Colt made that gun for you." Dean suddenly said. "You were that hunter."

Sariel blinked at him, not really sure how he figured that one out and definitely not sure if she should share that one with them. Trust it to them to stuck their noses in her business. Oh, wait. They are her business. Sariel frowned and solemnly nodded.

"Of course she is. You Winchesters don't even know with whom you are travelling." Izzy piped out from behind the wall.

"I think we are slowly getting the idea." Dean looked at her and smirked.

"Yeah, well… You know how this goes. You can't really choose where you are going to end up next. That is how I ended up with the Texas Rangers. Old ones. Cardinal Devizzo thought it would be a very good idea to get a hunting society in the Wild West. Oh, yeah that end up well. Anyway. Izzy here and I, were the ones that were the emissaries from the Vatican and ordered to form something akin to a hunting society. After a while, things progressed good and I left Izzy with them and Alexander Colt gave me the gun in return for my service. He knew what I am up against so he gave me the prototype and the formula for the bullets."

"Our Colt is the prototype?" Sam asked and looked at Dean. "Is that why it doesn't work if it rans out of bullets?"

Sariel smirked. Smart boy.

"Yes. And since it is useless without bullets, Azazel wouldn't have been able to open the gate to Hell." Sariel answered as she felt Izzy moving back down the staircase.

"But at least now we can create more bullets fo the weapons. Oh, boys, what an honourable name you carry. You don't even realise. Old man Winchester made that rifle so special, creating a perfect weapon for destruction with a little help. Do you even know what Ace of Winchesters is?" Izzy asked them as he went down the staircase. "It is a western rifle made of halo-steel and Hades-gems, bound with ivory of saints. The Ace of Winchesters was helped being forged by an occultist who saw service with the Texas Rangers. The man sold his soul to create the gun and designed it to blast the life out of anything, including mystic creatures. Still today, it is the only weapon known to permanently exterminate demons of Hell next to Colt. We all know which occultist was that."

Sariel rolled her eyes at the drama performed by Izzy.

"It didn't happen like that. Old man just forged it, I made the demon give its power to it."

"Oh, yes. The Crossroads demon. How many forms did you exterminate of his? I still can't believe Azazel actually dared to do those things." Izzy sat on the wall next to them and waved his little legs.

Sariel cringed. Oh, bloody hell, Izzy. Shut up!!! She looked at him with danger in her eyes and his form went rigid. He wondered did he said something wrong while Sariel just wanted to shoot him.

The two of them didn't even paid attention to Sam and Dean who suddenly paled. Dean gasped and tried hard to suppress the wild laughter that threatened to bubble out of him while Sam desperately tried to hold his sanity.

"Yeah, that was long time ago." Izzy smiled innocently at her, catching the looks from the two brothers.

Judging by their expressions and the amount of anger that was in her black eyes, he really is going to get shot. And not in the arse this time.

"Don't make me shoot you." Sariel warned but suddenly was grabbed from behind.

Sam whirled her around and looked at her. Never mind the surprise of actually being manhandled by him. Oh, no. Sariel cringed at the rage in his blue eyes. He actually dared to grab her. Anger flared through her and she showed him away.

"Oh, thank you God. There are actually people who are brave enough to take her on." Izzy looked surprisingly and with approval at Sam while Dean just gaped.

"There is a fine line between being brave and being utterly stupid." Sariel hissed never taking her eyes from Sam who was now beyond pissed of at her.

"You could have stopped this all. You could have stopped him from going. You should have known that he will do that do bring me back." Sam yelled angrily at her.

"Don't do this, Sam." Dean tried to interfere, but Sam waved him off.

Sariel looked at Dean and realised that they both know what Sam's problem is at he moment. What his problem has been since he found out. Anger. Simple anger and frustration that he didn't know where to channel it. actually against who. Azazel is dead so he can't rage against him. and since Dean and Sariel are the only ones that are next to him all the time, they got a bit of that frustration. Sariel risked another glance at Dean to see if he has a suggestion concerning this, but he was out of advices.

He will get himself into trouble and Dean knew it. She will punch back this time considering the fact that she is more edgy this days than usually.

"Oh, Sam. I knew what he will do even before he did himself." Sariel answered and Sam's eyes blazed with fury.

"Then why…?"

"Choice!!!!" she growled at him with all her feral might and it was downright scary.

Dean actually jumped back and Izzy fell of the wall. Sam was taken aback with the ferality in her voice and manner. Her body tensed and she looked like she might jump him and snap his next any millisecond.

"It was his choice, not mine. It was the only way so it happened. I am not almighty Sam. I can't wave my hand and make it all go away." Her voice was still deep and inhuman, but at least she wasn't roaring anymore.

"But you…" Sam was looking at her in embarrassment, but he was still angry.

"Me what?? Look at me, Sam. I am a vampire. Not a bloody celestial warrior. I can do so much, yes, but I am not almighty." The threat subsided and Dean saw her calming down.

"I know it is frustrating, but we have to go step by step." She approached him calmly and spoke with gentleness in her voice. "We need a plan and help."

She really didn't want to discuss this in front of Dean. He still had to come in terms with himself about all of this even though Sam realised the true consequences of what Dean did. She heard him say he is tired of this job, but dying wont be the end. He will end up in damnation for all eternity. they could even use him to hurt Sam. And Dean still haven't realised that. But as usual, Sariel had to leave the choice to them. As pushy as she usually is, some things are just better to be left alone and undisturbed.

Sariel sneered at herself already knowing that she will eventually broke even that rule and make Dean realise what is up ahead of him. No bright shiny light. Just good old hellfire. But she also had to explain to Sam that Dean needs time to process it and except it.

"Just let me do this my way and it will be alright." Sariel spoke quietly and Sam eyed her, the anger living his face and form.

"You don't tell us anything. How can we trust you?" now, Dean spoke.

"Would be able to handle it? All the knowledge? I can tell you everything I know, but that doesn't mean you will understand even one little bit of it."

"We already know a lot…" Sam protested.

Sariel laughed at his eager face._ Ignorance is bliss, trust me._

"Of course you do, but you are still humans. You are looking at all of this from your perspective. Supernatural things aren't something that belong to your world and it threatens your existence. But the truth is that those same supernatural creatures existed even before human kind took its first steps. Forces that reign this plain exist from the beginning of time. It is just that you humans forgot that it is here with you. You forgot that nature is a force itself and that is here to coexist with you. Animals, trees, rocks, water. It is all part of it. Everything has its own energy. And all of that is now in danger because of the shift. Our plain is made to be in balance, not being raped by wrong forces."

Dean and Sam stood frozen looking at her in awe. One moment she is a scary killer and the next she is the person who explains you the way the things are. They both couldn't believe, but they started to understand. Almost one year ago they finally realised that not all supernatural creatures are evil even though dad thought them to hate them. but she was right. Big part of the things that they went up against were simple forces that just got disturbed and retaliated. Like that Indian curse that got nature turn against humans.

"You both still have closed minds, but you are capable of learning and figuring it out. Magic and occultism isn't evil or good. There is no black or white magic. It is just magic. The one who uses it makes the difference. Witchcraft exists since the humans started forming into tribes. And during the 14th, 15th and 16th century you ended up on the stake for trying to save your child from plague using natural herbs. For trying to make our crops grow a little better in the land where there was no water. Humans tend to get closed up in themselves. Thinking about nothing beside their own little world, not really realising it a part of a bigger world. You say your way is normal and right. Define normal."

Izzy looked at the two brothers and the emotions swimming in their bright eyes. They really haven't realised with whom they are dealing with. And if only Sariel was more opened to humans, she might have thought all this things already. But all habits die hard.

"You wouldn't be able to comprehend all that I have to say if I just pour it out. But in time… Lets just take a step at the time."

Dean and Sam could only nod as a sign of agreement. They felt both ashamed and embarrassed. And incredibly amazed by her new approach.

"Now. You said Midnite has it?" Sariel turned around to Izzy and he immediately ducked and curled up. "I am not going to hit you. Just tell me."

"Yes it is. He came here to take it away. Before you destroyed Azazel. He thought it isn't safe with him running around."

"Alright. So we are going back to LA. Joyful." Sariel sighed and went for the door.

"You two coming?" she asked them as she passed them.

They both greeted Izzy and went after her. New day and new fight ahead of them on their highway to Hell. Well, at least they had a fallen one at their side.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I need to breathe. My fingers ache, university is going to be the death of me, winter came, and the strike is still on. But at least I have this. I am in a weird mood lately so this kinda seems weird and confusing. The grifting tricks from the beginning are really real rules of con artist. This is the part where I should say "Kids don't try it at home"? Ah, well…

Now, the rifle. I don't know about Mr. Kripke or any of you, but when I heard Papa Winchester talking about the Colt, my first thought was that he is talking about Ace of Winchesters. I read it in the Hellblazer comics and thought it maybe was the background story for the Colt. I also found it amusing since it is from the Winchester line of rifles and the boys last name is Winchester. I have few theories about this, but I am really looking forward to see if Kripke plays with that also. And also the story from the comics actually says that the man who made that rifle sold his soul to give its power. Ring any bell?? Whoa. I love Eric Kripke. He is such a freak. I bow to the master…

Read and review. It will make me warm and fuzzy during this cold winter… Tell me what you think…


	7. Forsaken

**CHAPTER SIX **

**FORSAKEN**

_Now the day has come we are forsaken this time.  
We lived our lives in our paradise,  
As gods we shaped the world around.  
No borderlines we'd stay behind,  
Though balance is something fragile.  
While we thought we were gaining,  
We'd turn back the tide, it still slips away.  
Our time has run out, our future has died, there's no more escape.  
Now the day has come, we are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore, life will pass us by,  
We are forsaken, we're the last of our kind.  
The sacrifice was much too high,  
Our greed just made us all go blind.  
We tried to hide what we feared inside.  
Today is the end of tomorrow.  
As the sea started rising, the land that we conquered just washed away.  
Although we all have tried to turn back the tide, it was all in vain.  
Now the day has come, we are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore.  
Life will pass us by, we are forsaken, only ruins stay behind.  
Now the day has come. We are forsaken this time._

* * *

Sariel stared at the slowly drying paint on the wall in front of her. Carl was blubbering something on the phone and Sam and Dean where God knows where. Something about food again, probably. Are they always hungry? Humans… Carl was still stalking on the other line. About what, Sariel had no idea. She sort of disconnected herself from the conversation. Well, until high pitching voice hasn't attacked her senses.

"Are you even paying attention to what I am saying???" Carl shrieked.

He was probably saying something really, really important. Probably… Sariel sighed and wished she could just go and slumber in some graveyard for couple of hundred years. Isn't that what all those other books and movies tell about vampires? That they sleep in graveyards… Hell, if that could give her peace, she doesn't have problems sleeping next to dead people and bones.

"Carl…" she decided to lie since she is so good at it, but he interrupted her.

"All of you vampires have problems with concentrating. Could you just stay focused for five minutes? This is important!!"

"I know it is important…."

"You don't even know what I am talking about." Carl said pointing out the obvious.

So she wasn't focused these past few days. It is not like she always have to be this perfect soldier ready for battle and attack. Alright, maybe she has to be in this situation, but being constantly aware of everything is so hard and annoying. Especially with all this creatures now freely roaming around.

"As I was saying… The Council of the archbishops are ready to start negotiating with the other side. In few days we will have the decision on the table and Sentinels will, hopefully, have their hands free to return all the escapees. Like they don't have now." Carl continued the conversation which he started few minutes ago.

"Alright."

"Alright what?"

"Whatever you just said."

"You… Sariel!!!! Pay attention!!!" Carl shrieked again and she removed the phone from her sensitive ear.

She looked at the phone menacingly. She couldn't possibly break this one too. Right?? Sariel sighed and returned to the conversation.

"Where are Sam and Dean?"

"Eating unhealthy food. Well, at least Dean is. Sam is probably brooding that Dean is eating unhealthy food. And that Dean is just ready to throw away his life, blah, blah, blah…." Sariel remarked as she marched toward the dinner.

"Why aren't you with them???"

Carl always managed to caught the most annoying details of her whereabouts even if he is across the ocean. The problem of the day. Why Sariel isn't spending more time with Sam and Dean?

"Because they drive me insane." Sariel said lightly as she walked in the dinner and headed for the table where Sam and Dean sat.

Sam's eyes found her dark form passing through the crowd and she waved him off with her hand. The slight look of panic on his face made her stop and she strolled back in their direction. Guess coffee will have to wait…

"Nothing is wrong!" she said as she approached them and Dean eyed her suspiciously as he chewed his french-fries.

"Good to know." He remarked and Sam eyed her suspiciously.

"Carl says hi."

She wiggled the phone in her hand and returned it to her ear only to be welcomed with loud shrieking, but this time it wasn't Carl.

"Get her on the speaker." Came the harsh order from the other line and Sariel visibly slumped.

Her head lolled to the right side and her shoulders tensed as the voice came through the line barking orders at the little man. Carl just obeyed as he usually does. The first and the only time when Carl stood up to the cardinal was few moths ago when he ended up with the Winchesters. And by the looks of it, Carl managed to return to the cardinal's good graces. Sariel knew he is capable of disobeying him again, but he was under her orders to spy around. And for that he needed to be in the cardinal's good graces. Sariel counted in her head as the seconds rolled off.

Sam and Dean looked at her in curiosity. They wouldn't look so bloody curious if they were the one on the phone with him. She snarled and the cardinal momentarily became silent.

"Stop barking at me. _Sariel save the planet. Sariel, the Hell has opened. Sariel the demons are playing aerial football with human heads. Do something!!!!"_ she imitated a rather annoying voice making Sam and Dean chuckle. "You people give me way too much credit!!! I am a vampire, not a fucking gold fish!!!!!"

People turned around to see what all the tumult is about. Dean reacted fast and pulled her in the both to sit next to him. Sariel hissed at him as her lower body hit the rather uncomfortable leather surface. At least she kept her fall as gracious as she could. Sam looked at the people around them, wondering how much have they exactly heard.

"Would you be silent???? What is wrong with you???"

Dean snarled at her, gripping her upper arm just to be unceremoniously showed away and almost earning a black eye. The only thing that saved him from being punched with an elbow were his fast reflexes and ability to duck out of the way really fast. Sam smiled at the people staring at them and waved his arm.

"Actors!!! You know how crazy they get… Especially British ones." He smiled at the old lady that watched Sariel with narrow eyes.

"Listen to me carefully, _cardinal_…" Sariel spit out menacingly in the phone, idly ignoring Sam and Dean. "Everything will be handled according to the way we usually handle it and if you are so hell bound on sending Sentinels to help out, remember one thing. Sentinels don't work for you. We made a deal, remember, and that is why I am at your pitiful disposal. I don't like to be manipulated, _cardinal_…"

Sam and Dean tried not to look like they're paying a lot attention to her conversation, but Sariel knew they were listening. _One more nuisance relating to this two. They were too bloody curious. _She wasn't sure whether it is the full moon that will shine on tonight's sky or this wrenching situation, for some reason she was on edge. Way more than she usually is. Her blood ran faster through her cold veins and her senses were on high alert. Just like before a great hunt.

"That doesn't mean you are free to rack havoc the way you want!!!! You will bow under Council's wishes." The cardinal spoke equally menacingly.

Sariel regretted for not paying attention to Carl earlier. She might have known what the cardinal is talking about. Carl told her that they had a meeting. What the hell did they concluded at that meeting? Could they possibly already know what happened with those Sins? She was the only Sentinel which is allowed in the confined spaces of the great fortress that is Citta del Vaticana. Not just allowed, but also respected by the other members of the society. Others, her fellow Sentinels, were hated by the order and the society for what they are. Neutral ground that responds only when things get too heated.

Sariel was always different. From everybody, not just the Sentinels. Her nature forced her to respond to the call of innocence before it is too smeared with bad blood. Alright, so she was pissed because she didn't know that Azazel did all that things to those children and killed all those people. She should have. Sentinels should have. But hunters from the Roadhouse along with John Winchesters and his sons were on the periphery of her mind and attention. Even after she agreed to help them and brought them to Midnite, she was still in denial. Disregarding them as stupid humans that don't know better than fight this battle as an amateurs. That was one of her weaknesses. She had three. Very big ones.

"I bow to no one!!!!" she growled at the phone.

"Like I care!" the cardinal spoke in menacing tone and her head actually snapped up at the words.

"I knew that already. You are not exactly keen on hiding it. Besides, I don't care what you think about me. I am not here to make friends, I am here to solve problems. I am telling you that forcing Sentinels into doing something will not end well. You know we are hell bound on respecting that load of bugger called Balance. You don't even know what will happen if they ran out of patience."

"Really… Like you did?" the question was finally there, spoken out loud.

"Yes, like I did." Admitting what she did made her only more aware of the enormity of what has been done.

Yes, she lost her patience and retaliated. Fiercely and bloody as she was thought. Some parts of her nature she forbid herself to explore. Control was everything to a Death Dealer. If they hadn't had control, they wouldn't be different from their distinct cousins lycans. And she lost it. She hated herself for that, but that was entirely different story.

"So you admit killing seven people in cold blood? I knew it, you are nothing but a murderer." He spit out and Sariel tried hard to keep her anger in check.

There isn't really a point in lashing out now because the ones that will be on the other side of her anger will be Sam and Dean. And they really didn't deserve that. Sariel frowned at what she just thought about. Since when does she cares about them? Probably since the moment she saw Dean holding his dead brother. The feelings created a great turmoil in her head and she tried to shake them off. The feelings of loyalty to her pack, long forgotten and burned to the ground. Literally.

"Yes, I am a murderer, but you already knew that too." She spit out, anger rolling of her in waves.

Dean and Sam were now fully observing the conversation between two people that seem to hate each other just because one is a vampire and other is a human. The anger which was rolling off of Sariel made them both jumpy and nervous, but also frightened. Sam wondered how many times has Sariel been called out for being a vampire among humans. Hunters nevertheless. If she is old as she says she is, she must have been there to witness Inquisition. Destroying of people and creatures like her. It must have been horrible for her to witness all of that. Maybe from there comes her harsh resentment of human kind. It is no secret that Sariel Draconis doesn't really have a high opinion of humans. Including both him and Dean.

"Besides… Somebody needs to do the dirty work. God knows we wouldn't want to smear your _sacred_ hands with blood and dirt." The bitterness which was in her voice made all the present on both lines, cringe.

"How dare you??"

"You know what. I have a lot of work to do. Places to be, evil to smite. Usual agenda. Take care." Her control returned and she was as emotional as the wall next to their table.

Perfect soldier mask on her face, no feelings, no memories, just plain reality dawning way too fast on her. Days were counting off and everything was slipping out of her hands. There was still a day of driving to LA and she was ready to bang her head on a wall. Her fingers snapped the phone closed and she looked at the bright candle buring on their table.

Sariel had three weaknesses. Loyalty. As much as she tried to play a lone wolf and disentangle herself from others around her, she still felt the same urge to protect those same people. To help her pack even though they are long forgotten and buried in fire. Now when she looks at Sam and Dean, she just wants to see them safe and out of this mess for good. Just to see that they could get away from this and not burn in Hell for being loyal to one another. Then again, the pure will that makes them ready to burn in Hell for the other one, made her head spin and stomach turn inside out. Maybe it was jealousy because she had no one who will be ready to do that for her.

She shook her head violently and growled at the presumption. She must be loosing her mind after all this time.

Second weakness was her extraordinary ego which relies upon the same force as Midnite´s does. Mana. Impersonal force of authority and knowledge which has nothing with believing. You know you can do something and you are sure about it. No doubts. Mana is a spiritual quality considered to have supernatural origin, a sacred impersonal force existing in the universe, probably it exists same as Balance. Therefore to have mana is to have influence and authority, and efficacy, the power to perform in a given situation. This essential quality of mana is not limited to persons. Anything and anyone can have mana.

And the third weakness is the psychopathic hatred of being told what to do by anyone. Whether it is from her nature, status or upbringing, it made her completely impossible to control, possess, play mind control or plain order around. She would always retaliate in her own unique way. And that is what made her stay with the Winchesters.

They retailed when she gave an order. They were untrusting from the beginning and bound on questioning her in every way possible. Call it curious or self-observing behaviour but she just had to see where the hell is all of this going. All of this made her head swim with various questions. The cardinal still wanted to manipulate her which meant that they still held a lot of things from her. She will have to forget about Sentinels for a while. Now she will have to focus on these two boys and the way they handle this. Saving Dean's arse from eternal damnation will be difficult. Especially if there is something more behind this. With her experience, there is always something behind a story.

"Sariel… Did you really killed them in cold blood?"

Her musings propelled right back to reality as she heard a silent question. At first she thought she must have imagined it but her eyes found Sam looking at her in curiosity. The question took her of balance and she just stared at him. She looked like she was contemplating, but in truth her brain was dead. She wasn't thinking about the answer, she just shut out. Then she snapped back as Sam called her name. Her eyes unglazed and refocused on the youngster in front of her. Then she slowly turned her head and looked at Dean who looked like he is ready to jump out of his skin. Fear…. They all feel fear when they look at her. Maybe that is for the best. Like she said, she is not here to make friends, but to solve problems.

"Listen… If saving even one innocent person and preventing regular people from getting caught in the fire of our battle… Then I am willing to risk some of morality and do things that people are afraid to do. It wont take my moral or humanity from me because I… It is not that I don't have any, I just don't think it is important for me to…" she stopped at the pensive look she received from Sam, also feeling Dean moving little toward her to hear her better. "The same values you have, doesn't count for me. You have to understand that. With me it isn't just about right or wrong. It is about what you do and can you live with the consequences later. And I can. Because no matter what I kill and how, somewhere there are people saved from going through the things that you went when you were children. The horror of being drag into this are a too big burden for you humans to bear.

Angels may be real, but they aren't among us. They wont come to you and save you from the evil by just whispering reassuring things in your ear. It is all about fighting for what you believe in. Not giving up even when you don't see nothing at the end of it. Not just give up if you see holy light or hell fire at the end of your tunnel. Fight is all we can do and no matter what we do, something will eventually be done in the wrong way. But we need to find a way to live with it and forgive what we have done."

Sam gaped in shock at her words. How does she do this? One minute she is scary and the next she sounds like she is this old wisdom master. He hoped that Dean was listening to what she is saying… His eyes looked for hazel green ones, but Dean bowed his head and stared out of the window, expertly ignoring both of them. Sam got angry at his behaviour and went to say something when something smacked his calve. He gasped at the hit and found Sariel looking at him sternly. His hand went to the sore spot and he narrowed his eyes at her. How the hell did she knew?? The response came instantly when she raised one eyebrow and challenged him to ask the question at loud.

Sam just huffed and continued rubbing his sore spot, realising it would be better to leave Dean alone. Does this means she has a plan?? She must have a plan. No matter how many things Sam reads and how many stories he heard from various priests and magicians, the chances for saving his brother are slim. Close to nothing. And he was running out of time. Personally, he was a little upset that Sariel hasn't come up with anything yet. Besides, Dean's attitude was wrong in so many ways. He was really behaving like he doesn't care about anything.

He knew his brother… He always reacted on instinct and impulses. That is why he ended up in so many close to death situations, but damn it. This was much worse from the ones before. Sam huffed and continued rubbing his sore spot… _You are way too fragile…_ Dean's words rang thru his head and he smiled at the memory of two of them walking away from the cemetery where they mother is buried. _Why does it has to be like this? Why does everybody around me have to die?_

Dean hasn't even turn around at Sam's looks yet he knew he was looking at him. Lately Sam was doing that maybe too often. Like he is checking that Dean is not going anywhere. Well, not yet anyway. Dean knew it hurt his baby brother that he is behaving like he doesn't care, but what he is suppose to do? Stuck his thumb into his mouth, roll on the ground in foetal position and cry??? Shit happens. Mostly to them.

But the thing that worried him the most was the obvious hypocrisy he developed thru the last year. Since his father gave his soul so he can live, Dean couldn't stop thinking about the reason of his existence. Yes… It was shady to him until he went thru his own version of happiness and fulfilled life which wasn't real. He is there to protect his family, to protect what is left of his family and yes, he would do anything to accomplish his mission. So he did. But breaking his own big rule, over which he puzzled about for past year. What is dead should stay dead. He broke it. He brought Sam back the same way dad brought him back. Because no matter what Sam says to him, Dean was suppose to die that day in the hospital and he would have if it weren't for dad. He meant what he said to Bobby, but he never expected that the old man will get so upset with it.

He does value his life, but it may be that finally his mission is done. Who is he kidding? His mission will never be over!! Damn it!!! How the hell is suppose to fight against all of it if he so damn tired?? Just… He didn't saw point in actually fighting this, but the problem now was that Sam wont be able to let him go.

"What are you two doing under the table?" Dean asked smirking at her. "I didn't know you are in that kind of stuff…"

Sariel just smiled politely and smacked him also. Now Dean huffed and went to rub his sore spot. It may be that she hit him a bit harder. Sam eyed him with a big smile on his face. Dean growled at him for laughing, but then it dawned at him. Hi brother was laughing… Just few minutes ago, he was brooding over what Sariel said. And now he was laughing. Interesting.

His head wiped to look at Sariel who was gingerly sitting next to him, playing with his pen. The pen travelled from one side of her hand to the other across her alabaster fingers. He was always fascinated with people who are able to that. he doubted it was a genetic thing because he never saw his father doing it while Sam always did it when he was deep in thought. Now, he really had no doubt anymore. Sariel has a plan and she isn't about to share. He will have to keep his eyes open on her and Sam. But for now, he will play…

"What the hell was that for?" Dean yelled as the forced smile never left her face.

"So you wouldn't feel left out!"

Sam chuckled at Dean's glare of utter annoyance.

"Next time, leave me out of it." Dean grumbled out.

* * *

There they were again. In front of Midnite´s club. Sam and Dean could feel hungry looks on them as the usual clientele stood in the row in front of the entrance. The club was closed so they all waited for the opening. Sam stood at the end of the row along with Dean, patiently waiting for Sariel to return from wherever she went.

"I thought she warmed up to us…" Sam grumbled in frustration.

"I don't think that is possible." Dean answered in calm voice as he watched the crowd.

Nobody had black eyes or another set of fangs, but both brothers knew at least two thirds of the crowd wasn't human. Dean pondered about the reason for his new found sensitivity to anything closely related to demonic, at first blaming it on his hunter skills. But now not so much. Everytime when he found himself on the same ground with supernatural, his tattoo started tingling and his whole body went into adrenaline overdrive.

It started to freak him out. It wasn't such a problem until one morning he woke up at the strange presence in their room. Something was silently creeping toward Sam and him, but instead of grabbing the knife and stabbing the intruder, he sniffed the air, catching a sugary scent. He visibly relaxed as his ears picked up light footsteps closing on him, just to recognize them as familiar. His brain and instincts relaxed along with the tingling sensation centred in his tattoo as that someone approached his bed and lightly touched his shoulder. His eyes opened to a sight of century. Sariel standing over him, blinking at him with her big black eyes, two cups of coffee and donuts in her hands. Yes, he was losing his mind, slowly and efficiently. And then the conversation with her blew him away.

_"__We have to get moving…" she spoke silently as she glanced over at Sam's sleeping form._

_Dean raised himself and sat taking the cup of coffee from her. He glanced at the big clock on the wall and noticed it was four in the morning. What??_

_"__Now??" he asked, suddenly sounding like a little boy just wanting to stay home instead of going to school._

_"__Well, yes. I want to arrive to LA this evening so we have to get going before four thirty. Half an hour would be enough for you two to get ready?" _

_No bitchiness. No barking orders. Just plain cooperation. Nothing like he ever expected from her. What?? He clearly remembers falling asleep in reality. How the hell did he managed to wake up in the twilight zone?_

_"__Are you feeling alright?" _

_Dean really didn't want to ask if she was possessed or something similar, because he would only make an idiot out of himself. He really doubted that she is so much as capable of listening somebody or taking orders. Possessing her would be like making a fish drive space rocket while eating a horse. _

_"__Yes, why?" she looked at him in plain curiosity, coking her head on the side just like a curious wolf would do._

_Oh, freaky… Way to freaky for four in the morning._

_"__You haven't shouted at me. You came and woke me up giving me coffee. And donuts." He eyed the bag in her hand with intensive glare._

_"__What did you expect?" she asked, slightly confused._

_"__Well… To be hauled out of the door straight from the bed and thrown at the main porch and ordered to get my ass moving." He answered sincerely._

_He looked at her and saw a slight hurt flashing across her face, but it was so brief that he thought he imagined it. Or his mind just played trick with him. As expected, her face grew stern and feral at the obvious attack on her obviously pleasant nature._

_"__Don't gave it too much thought. You might hurt yourself." She replied calmly, but the snarl was obviously there._

_She turned around and strolled toward Sam's bed. Dean just stared in awe as she gently touched Sam's shoulder and woke him up too. He looked at her and the coffee she held in her hand and then mumbled something not so cohesive and stuck his head back into the pillow. _

_"__Alright…" Sariel stared at his sleeping and mumbling form, deciding just to place the coffee on his night stand and let Dean handle this._

_As she turned around, Sam suddenly snapped back up and stared at her retreating form._

_"__You have half an hour to get ready. I suggest you to hurry up." She spoke, not even sparing a glance at them and leaving the room._

_Sam blinked away sleep and stared at the coffee on his night stand. Dean held his cup close to his mouth, but never really taking a sip. _

_"__Dean… Was that…?"_

_"__Yep. Sariel brought us coffee. I asked her is she feeling alright… She says yes. I am not sure…"_

_They both still stared at the closed door._

_"__I thought that was a dream." Sam said as he reached for his cup._

_"__Dude, our lives are so freaking weird. Weirder than the usual weird." Dean just said as he tasted the warm liquid._

"I was thinking…" Sam suddenly brought him from his thoughts.

"Never good…" Dean sighed while Sam just huffed at him, sending him a dark glare.

"I think I know why she doesn't get along with humans so well."

"Beside the whole deal, don't play with your food??"

"Dean!! Can you be serious for just few minutes??"

"Don't get your shorts in a twist. Relax!" Dean turned toward him and smiled. "You are so anxious these days."

_You think, Dean????_ Sam huffed and decided not to grace his older brother with an answer. It might not end up well.

"She probably witnessed the whole Inquisition thing… It maybe made her hate humans."

"I don't hate humans because of the Inquisition. I hate them because they are too nosy and stuck their noses in other people's business." Sariel came from behind them.

Sam froze and Dean shook his head at him for being stupid again. _Why the hell does he have to know everything???? She does have a point there._

Sariel marched toward the crowd and Sam and Dean ran after her. She sped down the stairs and the bouncer stopped her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Let us not do this. I need to talk to him. It is a matter of life and death." Sariel growled at the bouncer. "His."

Sam and Dean looked around and noticed two more bouncers coming toward them. Dean looked at the bouncer who was holding Sariel. It was the same one which made their entrance difficult the last time. And by the looks of it, not even Sariel will get them in now.

"Sorry, Lady Sariel. His specific orders." The bouncer said as two others stood behind Sam and Dean.

The one at Sam's side was taller even then him. Dean stared with acute fascination at the man taller than his sasquatch brother. Not to mention that he had stronger and more muscled body than all of them put together.

Then Sariel did the most amazing and shocking thing. She crossed the arms across her chest and huffed in annoyance. Both Sam and Dean, along with three bouncers expected a retaliation from her part. Kicking and growling. Anything. Not just a shrug and a huff. Sam blinked. Then he blinked again. What the hell is going on with her? isn't she suppose to be this all time bitchy predator that can claw her way into everything? Sam was counting on it lately. Even though he was deeply disturbed by her way of handling those sins, he had to admit that no matter what, she did the right thing. Sort of…

Bouncer looked at her as if he expected a hit. Actually he looked like he would look reviled if she hits him.

"What is it?" she asked him smugly. "Cat got your tongue? Go in and get him out if he doesn't want me to come to him. Trust me… It is in his interest that he speaks with me."

So, the bouncer was between two fires and a non existing way out. Either he will get an pissed off boss or pissed off Sariel. He choose for the less sharp situation as he ran for the door to get Midnite. Sariel smirked at her accomplishment of getting something without breaking necks. She turned around and eyed the remaining two bouncers. They just bowed their heads and left without a word. Finally something going her way.

"He will see you. All three of you." The bouncer returned and he eyed in obvious horror the weird trio.

"Fantastic." She replied, flashing a toothy grin as she passed him to the well know way.

Sam and Dean stared around them. The club looked so different from the last time because it was empty. Lights were partially out and everything looked like it fell right from some horror movie scene.

When they reached the door, it took only few moments of waiting to be let in. Sariel turned around to see where Sam and Dean where just to see that they stood right behind her. Strong psychic energy flooded her senses and she cursed for not taking any of the aluminium foil with her to make her head stop swimming ans spinning. Nevertheless, she went through the door just to be welcomed by a strong psychic intrusion.

"Oh, my God. My dear boys!" strong female voice invaded her senses and she raised her head to see an Afro-American woman staring at Sam and Dean.

The woman looked happy to see them as Sariel let her feelers to test the air around her. The woman walked over to them while Sariel stared at her appearance. she was bigger in form and her curly hair stuck in every directions from not being able to be contained in a bun. Her big black eyes looked with concern at the two boys, whose hands she immediately gripped as if she trying to convince herself that they're really in front of her.

"Missouri?" Sam piped out after he came out of the shock of staring at such familiar face, almost forgotten.

"Missouri Mosley…" Sariel said as she kept her distance from the psychic empath as both boys looked at her. "So you were the one who introduced John Winchester to the world of darkness. Big mistake."

Sam's and Dean's jaw fell to the ground as they looked at the woman who is here to help them. Suddenly her perfect features turned into dark and feral as she watched their friend. Both Sam and Dean felt a cringe of betrayal as Sariel moved toward Missouri, grabbing one of her guns.

* * *

**A/N:** I am sorry for the delay in the update but I have been so bloody busy with all the midterms and exams that I hardly had time for sleeping. Again, the whole university system proved to be almost perfect, but they forgot to include the human factor in their equations. Anyway… Here is the update and warning that the next one will probably take time to be posted since it is Christmas…

**Happy holidays to you and your families. Lots of good wishes for you all and have a good time… **

Thanks for reading a nd I hope you will review it. I will be very happy.

Sincerely yours, Bella


	8. Whoever brings the night

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**WHOEVER BRINGS THE NIGHT**

* * *

_We seduce the dark with pain and rapture  
Like two ships that pass in the night.  
You and I - a whore and a bashful sailor.  
Welcome to a sunrise of a dirty mind.  
All your love is a lie,  
You're one-night butterfly.  
Hurt me, be the one  
Whoever brings the night.  
The Dark created to hide the innocent white, the lust of night.  
Eyes so bright, seductive lies  
Crimson masquerade where I merely played my part  
Poison dart of desire.  
Choose a bride tonight,  
a fantasy for a zombie.  
Hurt me - I love to suffer.  
Your harem's a dream for free.  
Enter,  
Suck from us and live forever.  
Rotten beauty  
Will haunt you for a lifetime.  
Come with me under water  
And drown to despise me no more.  
Unholy, unworthy,  
My night is a dream for free. _

* * *

It was highly inappropriate to threat innocent people and Sam frowned at Sariel. It was highly annoying to always act first and then think later and Dean now understood what Sam is always fussing about. And something was obviously very wrong if Sariel is ready to shoot somebody. Then again, she is kinda edgy these days…

"Stand your ground!!!" a loud commanding voice which belonged to the familiar psychic suddenly came from the darkness.

Sam heard Sariel growling at Midnite not moving her eyes from Missouri. Dean moved forward to interfere, but Sam stopped him with his hand. Something was wrong. Really wrong.

Sam starred at Missouri. She no longer had that mild and sweet look in her eyes. They were now cold and calculated. Calculated like a demon's. Sam frowned at the possibility of Missouri possessed by a demon.

"Sariel, lower your weapon!" Midnite ordered again, the fire in his eyes was unfamiliar even to Sam who saw more fire in his life than a normal person should.

Sariel hissed again and declined listening to the obvious command. Midnite moved his hand and Sam knew what will happen next. He showed Dean away from the fire line as the psychic send a wall shattering telekinetic wave toward Sariel. Sam looked up just in time to see that wave hitting Sariel and not doing any damage. Just like at the cemetery when Sariel fought Azazel. His telekinetic powers were useless against her. Sam stole a gaze at Midnite just before the slight surprise went from his face and it became emotionless again.

Then he looked at Missouri who smiled wickedly at Sariel and laughed.

"Oh, the big bad wolf is out to get me… Oh, Winchesters save me from the big, bad wolf…" the woman spoke in uncharacteristic tone of voice, something between male and female tone.

Sam expected Sariel to get angrier at this, but she remained calm and unmoving. Then a wicked smile appeared on Missouri's face as her eyes turned from her usual dark brown to an orange colour. Both Sam and Dean were thrown away with this little performance. Orange eyes? When Dean narrowed his eyes and looked at the orange eyed demon, he saw a golden pupil glowing. It was like watching hell fire burn from his eyes. As he starred in the demons eyes, he slowly lost the perception of the colourful room around him.

He blinked, but he could only feel sudden coldness and then a wave of heat and foul stench. He couldn't look away if his life depended on it…

_"__Dean Winchester… Doomed to eternity in Hell… How nice… Did our job yourself… You know… We wanted your soul here since your father came for a visit… He escaped us, but you will be such a better replacement…" _a voice rang through his head and the heat became unbearable.

Dean tried to shake both the feeling and the voice away. It was only a demon… Mind tricks. Fucking mind tricks. Getting into your head and playing like in a sand box. The voice laughed at his last thought.

_"__Are you willing to live with the knowledge that you are leaving your Sammy all alone for us to claim? Why wont you fight? Even your father fought us and managed to mizzle his way out of here. Azazel got him to Hell, Azazel let him escape. Should have known that daddy will be there to protect his kids."_

_You are not real. I am not listening to you._ Dean tried to ran from it. Tried to get back in that room where the rest of them were, but orange fire was too much.

_"__You have a chance to save yourself. Just give us Sammy and we will let you go… You know I am a bargaining demon… So many millenniums around your kind. Never failed to play to your greatest desires. Admit it. You are selfish. You didn't want to live without Sam and fail like you father did when he couldn't protect his own children and wife. Yes, Dean… You father could have saved your mother if he only stayed with her and not went downstairs to watch TV…"_

_SHUT UP!!!!!! _Dean screamed, but it only echoed in his own head. Those things the demon said weren't true. It was a stupid demonic lie…

_"__Then why does it hurt so much? Eh? Dean? You still there?"_ voice rang through his head, but it was somehow just a faraway echo now.

Dean felt strong and cold hands pulling him away from the voice and the fire, but then the demon grabbed him back.

_"__Not yet, boy… We will have you both. One way or the other. And even she wont stop us in that…."_

_She? Who she? We don't deserve to go to Hell!!!! _

_"__She, Dean… Your favourite predator. You can't even comprehend what she is capable of doing. She doesn't belong to your kind, yet she adapts so well… Why do you think that is? How was it possible that she got under your skin so fast? It is no coincidence that she chose the name Sariel to be her new name as a new born Sentinel… Two faces. Just like you. She has two faces. One for the world and one for God… It is hysterical to see how much you two are alike."_

The demon spoke faster and Dean started loosing sense in what it is referring to. Those strong hands grabbed him again and pulled but not before demon said one last sentence which made Dean's blood freeze.

_"__Once you come to Hell, you will be lost in the nothingness and fire and you will become one of us…"_

"Stop it!" Dean vaguely heard Sariel growling at the demon and smacking him with the gun.

He was back to reality as his eyesight focused on the two worried blue eyes gaping at him. Sam blinked couple of times and his mouth moved as if he was saying something to him. Dean just blinked away the dizziness and nodded his head.

"I warned you, Mephisto!!!!" Midnite shouted at Missouri, well, the demon inside of her as Sam now figured.

Dean and Sam both looked at each other. Mephisto??? The Mephistopheles? Sam looked at his friend who now had one of the most infamous demons inside of her. But this also meant one thing. This is a bargaining demon. Maybe even the one who might get Dean out of the deal.

Dean could see the scenario playing in Sam's head_. If this is a bargaining demon, we are in deep shit. Sammy, please don't do anything stupid. I have to stop him from doing something stupid. _

"And what do we owe the pleasure of you carbuncle, Mephisto??" Sariel asked glaring with barely contained rage at the demon.

"You are all insane…" Mephisto giggled. "If you think you even have a chance…"

"I hope I am!" Midnite waved his head in annoyance while Missouri, well Mephisto giggled at both of them again.

"If I knew I will cause this much trouble, I would have come sooner…"

"OH, SHUT UP!!!!" Midnite roared and turned his head toward the brothers.

He seemed calmed and in control. Even though his voice seemed more feral and commanding than ever.

"Why is a demon possessing Missouri???? I thought she was protected somehow. I mean, you must have used some forms of precaution considering you all know what is going on!!!" Dean asked, not sure if he should even move with the mighty demon, pissed of psychic and a enraged predator in the same room.

As usually, he showed all his emotions all the way back into the darkness of his own mind. He expertly avoided demon's gaze so that sentence wont sound louder than the voices of the people in the room. He will have to think about it later. Now they needed answers and get that demon out of Missouri.

Midnite spared a glance at the roguish hunter and wondered what did the demon said that made him feel so caged and frightened. He knew Dean hated feeling weak and vulnerable, but the more knowledge he got the more he was aware of how low the humans are in this food chain.

"Oh, the Balance screwed up everything. It is trying to set itself straight and it would already done it if there wasn't for them… Your kind is responsible for this, you asshole!!!"

Midnite yelled at the demon in question which just smiled sardonically.

"Now, now… Let us remember the rules of engagement. You are as much to blame as we are."

Sam saw Sariel huffing at the other side of the room and sending death glares at Midnite who just gaped at Mephisto.

"Wrong time to come here, Sariel. Don't you know that the boys are officially hunted?? They are a fair game now. Especially the Boy King." Mephisto snarled at Sariel.

"Aren't they always a fair game?"

Sam wasn't sure whether her next move was on instinct or rational, but she moved and stood in front of both of them as Mephisto glared at them. Just looking in his orange eyes was making Sam physically ill. He stole a glance in Dean's direction and saw him standing still and not showing any emotion on his face.

What was he hiding now? Something happened between the demon and Dean. Maybe he got inside his head and told him something? And Sariel responded very violently toward the demon and ordered him to stop something. That faraway look Dean had before Sariel growled at the demon and Sam tried to bring him back from some kind of state… Sam wondered whether that demon said something to Dean.

"You are wrong if you think you can protect them! Not now when she comes." Mephisto sneered at them.

"Oh, yes. The mighty demon is coming. Uh, spooky…." Sariel snarked right back and Midnite shook his head at her.

"Don't you all know that there is a force rising? A storm is coming your way and this time you wont be able to stop it." Mephisto grew serious and glided toward Midnite.

Sam and Dean blinked. Another demon rising? Well, it wasn't a surprise considering that they didn't know what ran out of that damnation pit. But another demon rising?

"A new demon? Fine, we will kill him and move on." Dean simply said and waved his hand.

"Ah, my favourite thing about you humans… Vanity…" Mephisto smiled at him and then continued. "You think this demon is as lame as Azazel was? Please. Azazel was only a pawn in a big game of power. He tried to do something forbidden and we warned him. The way he handled it was unseeingly stupid. Giving human children demon powers and turning them into foot soldiers with one King as the leader. He thought once he managed to assemble enough demons to form a stand against the fires of Hell, that he will keep all those minions. But let me tell you, those demons he had by his side, they never had the wish to be merely minions. Not to a human, which was even worse."

Sam stared at him as the orange eyed demon glowered at him and snarled. This was bad. This was really bad.

"So, he let out hundred of demons who never had an intention to follow him?" Sam asked him and Dean frowned.

"Dean killed him before they even had the chance to decline loyalty." Sariel said before Mephisto could even breathe.

"And thank you for that, Dean… He was such a nuisance over the years. Annoying little shit… Always with some utopic idea that we can all stand united… blah, blah…" the demon moved across the small space in front of the desk in very fluid motions.

Midnite shook his head and went to sit at his table. This was too much. He felt the sudden shift in the Balance. And the moment it all changed, he knew that this will be too much for the Earth to bear. He gazed upon his fellow Sentinel and saw the immense change in and around her. He looked at her black eyes glaring with icy rage at the demon. He saw the way her posture stood between the demon and the two brothers. Like it always is. They were the one who stand between humans and demons.

Midnite suddenly felt tired and old.

"This time, there will be blood. More than your precious warriors can handle." Mephisto spoke and Midnite eyed him.

What the bloody hell he knows and all of them don't? What is really happening here? Is it really possible that this is more than all of them can handle? That was impossible. Simply impossible.

"What is really going on here?" trust it to Sariel to verbalise his own suspicions.

Midnite always found her more sharper and wiser than people give her credit. She might be of brutal and feral heritage smothered in bloody trails throughout history, but she saw things other people didn't. Midnite sighed as he gazed upon the two brothers cornered behind Sariel. They didn't deserve this. So many deaths and despair on their hands and yet they still managed to stay true to the humanity in them. Even the younger one. But still… That aura of despair and death followed them everywhere.

"Of course you don't know. How could you know? They blinded you. All of you. I mean, humans were easy to play with, but to fool Sentinels, the very finest warriors… If I were you, I would be very, very pissed." Mephisto obviously found this highly amusing.

"Oh, don't worry… I wont disappoint you." Sariel replied in cold tone.

"You are only pawns in this game… She will kill you all…" Mephisto laughed. "Even you two… The alphas of the Sentinels. Oh, she will take much joy in taking away every single fibre of immortality from both of you…"

"Get over yourself and stop talking in stupid riddles. It may have worked during the Dark Ages, but this is the 21st century. Act according to it and stop the creepy cryptic bollocks!!!!" Sariel snapped fast and furious and Midnite moved again to prevent her from lashing out. "NO!!! Stay back. Who is coming?"

Her leather clad arm flew threw air and Midnite stopped in his track. It was a command and Midnite took it as it was. Mephisto frowned at her for not realising already.

"Think about it… Who will be crazy enough to rise back up now? Now, after Azazel fought for so long to unite the demon horde… And with enough craving for revenge on Sentinels?"

Both Sariel and Midnite suddenly stopped and looked at Mephisto. Sam and Dean gazed upon them and saw, for the first time in their lives, a look of pure horror and shock written on their faces. Sariel´s hand waved and she lowered it as she remembered to blink. Midnite took few steps back and cocked his head.

"Impossible…" the powerful psychic whispered.

"Nothing is impossible…" Mephisto bit back.

"What? Who? Hello?" Dean waved his hand to drew attention to himself.

"The greatest enemy of the Sentinels and the Earth. A Demon who hates humans so much that she doesn't even want to spear one of them. She will turn Earth in a new Hell, and this will be far greater than ours. Much more despair and hate. She hates God and anything related to Him and she has no fear. The last Sentinels fought her during the Crusades and rivers of blood flew through the sands of the deserts… To tell you the truth, I found it quite magnificent. The way they fought her."

"Who the hell are we talking about?" Dean yelled and the answer came in a soft whisper, almost too quit to hear.

"Lilith…"

Dean gazed in the direction of the voice and saw Sariel leaning on the small table behind her in defeat.

"Lilith…?" Dean repeated, not quite believing what he heard.

"Back then she was known as Marilith. Back then, pure blooded demons were free to walk the Earth. Now we only have half breeds and those pure blooded can only possess people. Pretty pathetic. That black wind is all that we are allowed to send here. Thanks to your precious Sentinels. She expected that the creatures of darkness will bound to her will. Poor her for even trying to subdue Sariel and her kind into obedience to the dark crown. She even pissed Satan off. Mind you, dear humans, that Satan isn't the Devil. He is the son of the Devil. The Fallen one known as Lucifer is a myth to the demons. Our own messiah. Lilith tried to take Satan's place. Wedging a war against the Earth was a pretty stupid thing. She never expected to find such a strong force that fought to protect those living here."

"We are so screwed…" Dean mumbled after few minutes of awkward silence.

"Yes, you are… Told you so!!!" Mephisto laughed at him.

"We can stop her. We did it last time and we can do it again." Sariel spoke and all their heads spun toward her.

"So, you are wiling to do exactly what you did back then, again now… When the world doesn't believe in the supernatural anymore? You are wiling to sacrifice your precious humans to stop her…?" Mephisto eyed her seriously.

"As I recall, the last time we fought her, we won and you were all bound from the Earth. I don't have to sacrifice all of them. Collateral damage is something you can't escape from in a war, but we will save as many as we can." Sariel spoke and looked at Midnite.

"It was a close call last time. You barely…" Mephisto started, but Sariel cut him off.

"Close call? By the time we were finished with you, there were rivers of foul demon blood… You were scattered and defeated with no will to fight anymore. The last legion stood their ground for only two days before we bound you all from this plane… Close call? Hardly doubt that."

"And then the Inquisition came. The same people you tried to protect, started burning and killing you… But, who knows that better than you, Sariel… You and your loyal soldiers… You failed them…" Mephisto sneered at her, not expecting to just have her staring at him.

Midnite moved in a poor attempt to prevent Sariel from killing the human host. It was Missouri. Their friend and ally. And Mephisto wanted nothing more than see more blood on Sariel´s hands.

"How was the feeling of having your own friend begging you to end his life? So close, for so long…" Mephisto continued and Sariel blinked away the rage.

Midnite only felt it when it actually happened. He never expected it and never believed it was actually possible until he saw it right there before his eyes. The demon stopped and the smile vaporized from his face. The host was standing calm and motionless, but the demon inside of her bended in agonizing pain. The voice rang through the room in a high pitching frequency which made all the glass in the room break.

"You have no right to talk about them and I sincerely advise to shut the hell up before I turn your demonic spirit into an ashtray." Sariel spoke in cold and calm voice, not breaking the concentration or the gaze.

"You seemed to forget who you are dealing with here, Mephistopheles. You made a mistake long time ago… The same one my parents did…" she spoke in vehement voice and slowly moved him.

Orange eyes glowered at her as she eased the pain going through his demonic spirit, cursing the day when she was chosen to become what all of them feared. Way too hot-headed, too happy triggered, too feral… Yet so magnificent. He gazed in her black eyes which now had an luminous pupil. It finally started. Now, it wont be long.

"And what would that be?" Mephisto sneered at her.

"You all thought I am easy to control… Well, proved you wrong, haven't I?" Sariel smiled a snarky smile and Mephisto knew what was coming.

Sariel´s eyes narrowed in concentration and she pushed her mind with all her mind. Bending the already existing astral field around her in one single ray of power which slammed through the host's body and right into Mephisto.

"There is nothing the Boy King or his Regent can do anymore. You will be defeated!" Mephisto yelled one last time before he literally exploded from Missouri's body in one big cloud of black wind.

This time, the wind came through all her skin and not just the mouth which shocked Sam and Dean. Midnite gasped as he saw the black wind disappearing into its rightful domain, feeling the air clearing immensely. Power like he never felt before subsided inside of Sariel´s body, leaving her just faintly painting as she tried to regain control. Nobody could have pulled this out. A human would be crumbled against the magnificent power and dead while an immortal psychic would have been scared for his life and probably comatose for a while.

Midnite saw Missouri falling to the floor, but both Sam and Dean ran to caught her. She blinked rapidly to clear away the dizziness, and Midnite knew that she will be fine.

Sariel moved back and leaned on the table behind her as her breath came more even by the minute. Her whole body tingled as the power subsided and the field returned to its usual self. She blinked and breathed out one last time before she raised her head and looked at Midnite. And look it. Shock, surprise, he stood stunned right there in front of her, perfectly aware of what just happened.

Her ears picked up a strong heartbeat, beating under the thick layers of clothes. Usually steady beating, not beating in one fast rhythm, but beating nevertheless. Another one followed that same heartbeat, but this was even faster. Because of what he just witnessed or because he felt hopeful again? She remembered the time when she gazed upon his unmoving body and silent heart. So wrongly silent.

And then, the third heart beat even faster since it was stretched with the stress of having a demon possessing you. But she is fine now._ Just breathe, Missouri… _Sariel gazed at the woman on the floor and at Sam and Dean. Sam was checking her pulse and for possible bruises or injuries while Dean grabbed the bottle of water from Midnite´s table.

"Bet you never expected that!" Sariel snickered at Midnite while he just blinked at her.

"Did you just exorcised that demon?" Dean looked at her, sincerely shocked.

"Yeah… Neat trick…" she numbly nodded.

"Trick?" Midnite suddenly asked. "Trick? You don't even know what is going on with you!"

Sariel gazed into his black eyes and saw anger. Anger directed at her and she frowned.

"Don't yell at her, Midnite… Yes, thank you, Sam… I am fine. Help me up." Missouri suddenly spoke as Sam gave her water.

Sam and Dean grabbed her arms and helped her sit in the chair. Her black eyes gazed upon Sariel and she smiled.

"Long time… Really long time."

"Sincerely, not long enough." Sariel smiled at the woman.

"Missouri, Lilith is coming…" Sam started and Dean gaped at him.

It still sounded so damn farfetched to him. Lilith???

"Yes, she is. Mephisto was right. This wont be pretty." Missouri nodded sadly. "I am so sorry. For everything. Your father… But he is out of Hell now."

Her gaze travelled from Sam to Dean. he immediately found the floor more interesting than Missouri. He moved away to lean on the bookshelf. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Sariel and Midnite. She figured the last thing Dean needed was a speech about the wrongness of his doing and the sad pity.

"Don't worry. We will assemble an army. Striking fast and stealthy the first legion that comes our way." Sariel remarked and Missouri nodded her head.

"The army we will have to assemble will have to be greater than the one during the last battle." Midnite remarked and eyed the boys. "And this time, humans will have to aid us. You are the most vulnerable in this. Hunters will have to be mobilised. Do you think you two can arrange that?"

Sam and Dean gaped. The two of the them mobilising an army of human hunters? Yeah, no problem. Just let them contact the Hunters news and they're ready to go.

"Well, we can call Ellen and Bobby, but the Roadhouse was burned to the ground. Unless Ellen has all the numbers of the passing hunters, it would be difficult to contact them and explain… Besides… We are not welcome to the world of hunters. Not since the thing with the Hell gate opening." Sam explained.

"No problem. We'll activate the sleeping cells all over the world. News will travel fast." Sariel nodded. "You just have to tell Ellen and Bobby and the words will spread."

"So, that is our plan? To fight?" Dean asked. "We are finally making a stand?"

Sam looked at his brother and saw how determined he was. Yeah, going with a bang. That was Dean Winchester's idea of suitable dying. But if only at the end of the tunnel wasn't hell fire…

"What did Mephisto said when he referred to the Boy King and his Regent?" Sariel asked and drew Sam's attention.

"Yes… What did he mean? If I am to lead his little horde of demons, if that was his plan from the start, how come he assigned me a regent?"

"Azazel counted on your inability to turn against your own kind. But if he knew that Lilith is coming… Then we have whole another situation on our hands." Midnite remarked.

"What situation?" Dean asked and saw Missouri looking at Midnite.

"If he knew that Lilith is coming to destroy humans and bring Hell on Earth, then there is a possibility that he was creating an army to fight her off. You see, demons hate Hell and what is the point of turning Earth into another, maybe even more worse Hell?" Missouri said.

"Then they wouldn't have anywhere to run. Well, maybe Heaven, but that is unlikely. Balance will be totally screwed." Sariel added and Dean eyed her.

"Which means that two planes with became one… Leaving only Heaven as an opposite? If that is the case, then it will all cave in and destroy itself, right? Balance requires equilibrium and equilibrium is like an acquisition. Both sides have to be equal." Dean spoke and everybody looked at him in awe.

"Yes, but this is more in the way of having two things that are completely opposite to each other with one thing smacked in the middle, practically representing the medium between the two opposites. Our acquisition has three variables. And if two variables became stronger that one, the system will truly cave in." Sariel nodded her head and watched the expression on Dean's face changing from confused to acknowledgement.

"Dude, I didn't know you knew that…" Sam smiled at his brother and Dean huffed.

"I am not just a pretty face… Besides, I always let you be the smart one since you are not that pretty…" Dean smirked at his brother.

"Then this regent… If Sam wont lead the army of demons, who will? Who is the regent?" Sariel asked.

"You mean, you don't know?" Missouri looked at her in genuine confusing and bewilderment.

"There would be no point in asking if I knew…" Sariel snarked.

Missouri looked at Midnite and something about that look unnerved Sariel. She stole a gaze at the brothers, they were equally nervous.

"This will be fun…" Missouri said sarcastically.

"Dean, call Bobby and Ellen… We have to get moving with this." Midnite said and Dean looked at him in shock.

"Who is the regent, Midnite?" the accusation and the threat in Sariel´s voice was evident.

"Well…" Midnite started, but Missouri caught him off.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Well, they have to know now."

Sariel had a bad feeling about this because she already knew the answer to that question. Who could possibly be Sam's regent? There is only one man capable of commanding a demon army instead of Sam. Just as Sariel tried to pull together her theory, Missouri chuckled.

"You are wrong. It isn't Dean."

* * *

**A/N:**There it goes. The seventh chapter. I finally got rest and enough sleep. Though the show kinda surprised me with the identity of the new demon, so I had to change the seventh and eighth chapter… More work, but hope it was worth it.

I didn't get any reviews during my absence so I am not sure if you people are even reading this anymore. I would hate if I had to leave this story unfinished because it s my first trilogy and Blaze of glory was my first fic. So review and tell me if it is bad, good, wrongly written (I apologize for possible bad grammar, but my Beta is sick at the moment so this is all my fault)…

It would make me really happy to hear from you people…


End file.
